Coffee: Two Large, Black
by koreantrash101
Summary: Craigslist was and is her worst enemy, but she has no other choice. Maka needs a roommate stat and she's exhausted every other fucking option known to mankind, so fuck it. She just prays to every god and spiritual entity that they can at least pay their rent on time, fucking motherfucker. AU Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! Another story for June as promised! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Much Love!**

 **E.T.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Grounds For Pleasure**

She hates Kilik. With every goddamn fiber in her entirety of everything. She hates him because he mooched and then moved out; because he's the world's biggest fucking asshole and he took the fucking flat screen TV - that they _both_ paid for - without so much as a word. So, yeah. She fucking hates the shit out of that unreliable dipshit.

It's been a week and three days and Maka has yet to find a roommate to replace the dickhead, which, _not good_ , because her landlord is an unreasonable ass and she hates him, too. It's currently 3-fucking-o'clock in the morning and Maka is about to use her very last resource, saved for _emergencies only_. Craigslist was and is her worst enemy, but she has no other choice. Maka needs a roommate stat and she's exhausted every other fucking option known to mankind, so fuck it. She just prays to every god and spiritual entity that they can at least pay their rent on time, fucking motherfucker.

She sighs in a heavy, downtrodden sort of way before lifting her fingers to her laptop, beginning to type away at the keys. She's fucking trembling now because the last time she used Craigslist, she ended up spending two-hundred valuable dollars for a rat infested couch. What kind of asshole does something like that? Shit. And now she's re-realizing that there are some fucking crazies on here and she might end up living with one. Fan-fucking-tastic.

She quickly and unenthusiastically goes through the process of placing an ad for a _reliable_ roommate who can pay four-hundred-and-fifty dollars a month, no gender preferred, alongside pictures of the apartment and what will be their room and private bathroom. She's pretty sure she's mentioned everything and checks to make sure she put in the e-mail address she made _especially_ for fucking Craigslist before uploading it with a cringe.

Sighing again, like the whole goddamn universe is against her, she plugs in and turns off her laptop, sets a few alarms on her phone, and curls up under the covers. Thank God her landlord isn't evil enough to cut off any necessities like air conditioning or water … that or he's just so ancient that he completely forgot. She kind of hopes it to be both.

* * *

Hearing the alarm go off makes her want to cry because it's now 6:30 a.m. and that means she's only gotten about three hours of sleep, which kills, but she won't. Cry, that is. She refuses to. Maka hasn't cried since the day her Papa dropped her off at college two years ago (though she will never admit to any of it) and doesn't plan on breaking her streak anytime soon. She's a tough fucking cookie. So, she instead chooses to flip the bird in the general direction of the noisy beast atop her dresser. Maka gets out of bed with remorseful eyes, dark bags dramatically emphasizing it, and glares at the godforsaken alarm clock still going off across the room. She soon begrudgingly stands, stretches with an exaggerated yawn, and makes her way over to turn off the loud-as-all-fucking-hell ass alarm, having to actively talk herself out of smashing it up against the wall. It's going to be a long fucking day and she already needs coffee. She needs coffee _now_.

The next hour is dedicated to a long ass shower in which she must shave her long ass legs and attempt to muster enough vitality to make it through the day. Another alarm goes off, this time on her phone, signaling the half hour mark and she groans menacingly as she reaches for the faucet. Cold water wakes her up, but she fucking hates it. She stands under the winter cold water like a cat getting an unwanted bath, hissing and cursing up a storm, until her phone tells her that the hated five minutes are up. Now fully unable to return into the blissful world of la la land, she dries herself off and begins the gruesome task of hair and makeup. She hates her life, she hates her job, she hates college, and she _hates_ Kilik.

Maka forces out a frustrated puff of air as she blasts music on her phone and sits at her vanity to quickly blow dry her long golden tresses and cake her face. Fucking society and its judgmental outlook on life ruins most of her days. She finishes with time to spare as she goes to wash her hands and hastily make a breakfast filling enough that she won't need to later bite someone's head off to satisfy her hunger. The 7:30 alarm goes off and she realizes that she is so awesomely ahead of schedule that today is fucked. Never has she ever had a good day when she's _ahead_ _or behind_ schedule. Now she begins to rush because something bad is going to happen, she _knows_ it. Finishing her breakfast and changing into her prepared outfit for the day, she triple checks that she has everything that she needs only to check again.

She's standing at the front door, twenty minutes to spare, and she feels like she has forgotten what day of the week it is. Maka grinds her teeth as she glares at her half empty apartment before smartly bringing up her calendar on her phone. First thing she notices is that she forgot to charge said device last night, so she needs to grab her charger. Second, one of her evening classes requires the book that she almost left on the fucking kitchen counter, along with the notes for that class. And finally, her fucking pants don't fucking match, so she speeds to change. She really shouldn't pick out her clothes when half past dead.

She is once again standing at the front door, hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs meeting a perfect smokey eye, fitted jeans and black ankle high, two-inch heel boots on, a simple black shirt, and a grey jacket in hand. Now she's positive that she has everything that she needs and still has ten minutes on her side. Grimacing, she leaves her apartment, still feeling disturbed, and locks the door on her way out. She doesn't care for the pit in her stomach as she rides the elevator down four floors to the lobby. She also doesn't care for the old bat sitting behind the desk that looks like she's fucking twenty-two. The fuck. How does she do it? Maka has to find out. Checking the time again as she waits at the bus stop, Maka suddenly realizes what she forgot. _Her fucking coffee. Fuuuck._

* * *

It's almost 10:45 a.m. which means her class is almost over and she's begun counting down the seconds because she is almost past her limit. She can only fake a 'genuine' and 'angelic' persona for so long before she cracks. She's been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour and a half and she has yet to indulge in an extra large black coffee. As she takes notes, she glances at the clock on the wall - which is six minutes behind - and begins to feel an itch. She isn't addicted to coffee per se, but it's all that she can think about at this current moment in time. So, when the prof _finally_ dismisses class, she quickly and politely says her goodbyes to a few of her classmates and rushes to the best coffee shop on campus, Resonance Café.

It's quite a walk to the small, hidden shop, but this doesn't deter her. Her next class isn't until 12 noon, so she most certainly has the time. She turns the corner, long strides taking down the last stretch before coffee begins to invade her senses. Okay. Maybe she _is_ just a tad bit addicted. She finally makes it to the door, enters on eager feet, and marches right up to the counter, patiently waiting for the barista. She looks around the small café, grinning at how few people inhabit the space. Those who know about Res keep it under wraps, mostly because they all enjoy privacy and not having to wait in line for longer than five minutes unlike at a certain other coffee place on campus. It's their own little getaway and, seeing as it isn't exactly easy to come across unless you're adventurous, there are only a few customers, all of which frequent it regularly.

As the barista takes her order, she hears the bell from the door jingle behind her, startling her slightly as it doesn't happen often. Maka watches as the girl taking her order continuously glances past her, obviously attracted to whoever just came in, but Maka doesn't have it in her to turn around at the moment. Whoever it is can wait until she's had at least two sips of her poison. She goes to stand over by the other counter for her large black coffee as she pulls out her phone. Perfection takes time, even if it's plain, and she's willing to wait.

As she stands there, leaning up against the wall, she feels a rather elevated entity come to stand next to her, but doesn't look over. _He can wait._ A few minutes pass and she can smell the newly brood coffee fill her nostrils, sighing in content. She busies herself on her phone in an attempt to distract herself as her mouth begins to water. Fuck it. She's _definitely_ addicted.

The beautiful sound of the much-anticipated bell rings, signaling an order, as the barista announces, "Two black, large."

Maka and the tall person next to her step forward at the same time, almost as if they were in equal longing for their desired cup of the steaming bitterness that brings life and happiness. She sees a calloused hand reach up next to her as it grabs its cup and, as much as she just wants to take her coffee and go sit in her regular spot, she can't help but follow the hand as it retracts back toward its owner. This was a bad fucking idea. Now, Maka Albarn is left stunned as her eyes meet the overwhelmingly attractive stranger next to her. She finds herself gulping as his blood coloured orbs travel from his coffee, to hers, and then to her face, returning her gaze. She's sure she's blushing as he smirks at her and reaches up to grab her coffee. Wait.

' _The fuck does he think he's doing?!'_ she internalizes, her brows crunching together until she hears him chuckle. Fuck. Now she's wet. Thanks for that, most captivating man she's ever seen. Thanks a bunch.

He seems to be doing it on purpose to distract her because now he's walking away with _her_ coffee to … her favourite spot in the corner. She follows after him, confusion set in her features, and sits with a quiet, "Thank you," after he sets down their drinks and pulls out a chair for her. Great, he's a gentleman, too. She's probably already in love.

He helps scoot in her chair and goes to sit across from her. Without looking at her, he makes himself comfortable, picks up his coffee, and brings it to his mouth. He, for one, can not wait any longer to indulge apparently, so she follows right after him and takes a satisfying sip of her scalding, mouth-watering large cup of Joe.

"Soul." She sputters at the sudden and unexpected introduction, expertly saving any of her coffee from spilling. When she looks up from her timid coughing, she finds an amused expression cast over his features as he offers her a napkin. Well played, gallant hotty. _Well played._

She gulps again, because oh, Lord, are his eyes piercing through her with deathly persuasion. She doesn't know what he's selling, but she'll buy _all_ of it.

"Maka." She returns as she awkwardly shakes the hand holding out the napkin before taking it to dab at her lips.

"Interesting name." Whether he's complimenting her or not, she doesn't much care, as she's still finding it hard to believe that he had been so silently forward. She thinks on that for a moment. Why exactly had he decided to sit with her without a word? Well, she internally shrugs her shoulders because, hey, she's being blessed enough to sit across from this exceedingly handsome man. She shouldn't question it.

"I could say the same." She shoots back, lacking any real venom. This earns her another one of those panty-wetting, lip-biting rumbles from deep within his chest as he drags his index finger around his coffees to go lid, that seductive smirk in place. He's making her unfocused and she's unsure of how that makes her feel.

"I meant because of it's meaning." He explains."I wasn't expecting to be drinking my coffee with an earth goddess today." Wow. Looks _and_ brains, not to mention his genteel disposition. She's fucked.

His phone vibrates in his pocket before she can reply and he pulls it out to check it after a quick "Excuse me a moment". This gives her a minute to scan her emerald eyes over his face through her bangs as his screen holds his attention. Frankly, it's the perfect time to gawk at him. Soul is tremendously attractive and suave, it's almost unbelievable. He's wearing a faded orange t-shirt under a black jacket, a dog chain hanging from his neck, paired with dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His unruly white hair contrasts against his slightly tanned skin as it's held back by a thin, black headband. His jawline is rigid and his cheekbones are high, and she can tell that he had just shaved that morning, because his skin is smooth, _smooth_ , with not even a subtle sign of debris from high school acne. She hates him for it, but not really. She's currently too enthralled with him to care, if she's being honest.

All too suddenly, she's forced to look down as he makes to put his phone away, his focus on her once again. Note to self: _his_ _eyes are a force to be reckoned with_.

"So, Maka," he begins, waiting for her to meet his charming gaze, "large black?" She knows he's asking about her coffee, obviously slightly taken aback by how such a small, young woman chooses to drink something more commonly known as a 'manly' substance. It's the careful placement of tone in his words, however, that makes her second guess. It's almost as if he's daring her to find the innuendo hidden within his seemingly innocent question. She observes him for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee to give her some time as she looks for a tell-tale. His left eyebrow raises a tad as she notices how he tries to hold back a grin. _Adorable._

"Yes." She finally answers. "It's a preference only a few people enjoy. You as well I see." He hides a short by licking and biting his bottom lip at her last few words. Damn, that's distractingly sexy.

"I'll shoot for a small, cream filled drink when the urge hits me." Now she's the one holding back a snort at his obvious insinuation. He has a sense of humour to boot. Someone catch her because she's falling fast.

"No sugar?" she asks, giving him her full attention by leaning forward on the table, placing her drink in front of her. He drags his crimson up her body - s _lowly -_ and she's gulping again. He sits up, mimicking her posture.

"On occasion, though I prefer it bitter." Now, she's _giggling_ , like a young school girl. What has he _done_ to her? "What about you, _Maka_? Ever find yourself craving something creamy?" he's leaning in a bit more, 'cause his wildly lanky body allows him to do so, and _smiles_ at her. His teeth are so clean and white, but what shocks her is how shark-like they are. It's _captivating_ and she can't help but wonder what they would feel like on her neck.

"I do." She answers simply, averting her shamrock orbs, as she can't take looking at him much longer without fear of being completely absorbed. "I'll take it large with lots of cream _and_ sugar from time to time."

He laughs then, surprisingly grabs her phone and opens it - she really needs to set a password - and hands it back to her after a minute.

"I have a class soon, so sadly, I have to get going. Call me when your craving turns creamy." And then he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips, giving it a slow, punctuated, and firm kiss to her knuckles before smirking at her again. He lingers for only a second before grabbing his coffee, _winking at her_ , and making his way out of the café.

And, of course, she's left a blushing mess, the ever unbecoming hue of tomato. _Ahhh, her old friend._ She allows herself to blank for a few minutes before gasping and checking the time on her phone. Shit. It's a quarter till noon and she can't be late for this class. She quickly grabs her belongings and rushes out the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she finds Soul still outside, leaning back against a fucking motorcycle as he nonchalantly sips at his coffee. His head turns at the sound of the bell and grins at her.

"Need a ride?" he asks. She doesn't know how he knew, and she doesn't much care, but she is immensely grateful.

"Yes, please." She lets herself smile naturally, something that doesn't happen often, and watches him grab two helmets. He motions for her to come over, to which she complies, and gently pulls out her ponytail to put his white extra helmet on her head. She worked hard on that high pony, dammit, but somehow, she doesn't mind one bit. He pats her head after having finished securing the strap under her chin and places black protection on his own head.

"Hop on." He says as he lifts his leg over the seat. "Steer clear of the pipe, it's still hot."

' _That's not the only thing that's hot.'_ He is fucking sexy as shit and, looking at him, she doesn't know why she thought today would be a bad day. She's actually glad that she forgot to drink coffee this morning. Ever so carefully, she gets on the bike, wrapping her arms around his middle and, _woah_ , is he ripped, goddamn.

"Here." He grabs the coffee that's awkwardly in her hand and reaches back behind her after pushing a button. She watches as he turns slightly, his arm sliding against her side, and places it in a fucking _cup holder hidden under the movable seat cushion_. After closing said _movable seat cushion_ , he revs up the engine and kicks back the kick stand.

"Hold on tight!" he yells cooly over the loud sound of mechanics and takes off.

Holy fuck is he hot.

* * *

Maka dwells on how the ride to class had ended too soon for her liking throughout the rest of her day. Soul having had exchanged the helmet for her coffee, winking at her again, and taking off for his own class left her a bit sad. Okay, more than a bit, but she's still beside herself with how that sexy mo-fo had given her his number.

She's currently on the bus back to her apartment, sighing in content as she stares at the number on her phone screen. She wants to text him, but doesn't want to seem desperate. When would be an acceptable amount of time to wait before contacting him? She sighs again, a little less content with her current predicament. This whole flirting thing is hard.

She hears the bus driver announce that her stop is next and prepares to get off and speed to her part time job around the corner. It's going to be a long night and she has a lot of homework, but a hot guy with a hot name and a hot ride gave her _his number,_ so, in retrospect, her day can't be ruined.

She enters her workplace five minutes before 8 with a bit more energy than usual, which doesn't go unnoticed by her co-workers.

"Someone got some last night." Liz coos as she waltzes by.

"No, she didn't! Right, Maka? Why would you even say something like that?" Maka rolls her eyes at Hiro before grabbing her apron and putting her bag behind the counter.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She states casually as she clocks in.

"Ouh lá lá, someone's hiding some good dirt. Spill." Eruka chimes in.

"There is nothing to spill, but there are spills to clean," Maka shrugs. Turning to go clean a table, she runs into a large chest.

"My bad, Maka. You good?" She would usually swoon if Justin so much as glanced in her general direction, much less make physical contact with her, but for some reason, he doesn't look as stunning as he normally does. Strange.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have looked where I was going." She replies with a small smile, moving to the side. He passes by her with a quizzical look and a slight nod, taken aback momentarily by her unexpected response. She isn't habitually this at ease around him, very few girls are comfortable around _the_ Justin Law. She goes back to wiping down sticky surfaces, leaving her other co-workers to stare after her, a bit baffled. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so nonchalant around hot men and _uppity_ at work, but for whatever reason, they left her to her own devices.

Maka is now on break and can't help but take out her phone to pull up her newly added contact to stare at. Soul's number is slowly eating away at her and she's finding it hard to make a decision. What would she even say if she did text him? 'Hey, I'm craving creamy'? Yeah, right. She sighs and leans on the table in front of her.

"What's that?" Liz makes her jump.

"When did you get there?" She turns, finding Hiro, Liz, _and_ Justin behind her.

"Hiro and I were made curious by your suspicious behavior. Eruka, too, but she's watching the floor." She explains. They all awkwardly look to Justin.

"I'm on break, too." He answers the unspoken question before going to sit down at the table, a bag of food in tow.

"So, who's Soul?" Hiro interjects hastily.

"Oh, calm your tatas, Maka's wannabe boyfriend, and let the professional handle this." This makes Maka chuckles sadistically, earning the returned attention of everyone in the room, before turning to look at Liz seriously.

"You'll never break me."

* * *

 **Semi-short chapter, hope for later chapters to be longer.**

 **So, what did you guys think? Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Much Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, kiddos! Here's the second chapter! I want to thank all of you who followed, favourited, read, and reviewed! I love you all and I hope you guys like this chapter as well! Please, please, PLEASE review! Respectful critiquing is welcome as well~!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Bittersweet**

She can't fucking believe this.

Somewhere between Liz attempting to tear the information from her and Justin munching away at his fucking food, Hiro had successfully managed to get a hold of and delete Soul's number from her phone. The fucking _snake._ And now she knows why today was fucked.

She's walking home, pissed beyond belief, and wants to cry. For real this time. Very rarely does she meet stupidly _perfect_ men who give her _their number_ , and now he's going to assume that she's not interested. _Fuuuck._ She was wrong in thinking that nothing could ruin her day because Hiro can easily devastate anything at any goddamn given moment. She moves Hiro to number one on her hit list, right above Kilik. She _hates_ him.

Sulking, she walks into her apartment building, glares at the 'looks-twenty-two-but-is-really-who-fucking-knows' receptionist, and makes her way to the elevator. She goes up to the fourth floor and unlocks her apartment door, nearly slamming it behind her. It's now almost 12:30 and Maka still has homework to finish, but first, she must change. She needs comfortable sweats and ice cream. God, is she pathetic.

After taking a quick shower, changing, and eating her sorrows, she gets out her homework and opens her laptop to find several emails in response to her Craigslist ad. Sighing, she begins to skim through them, instantly deleting most of them because - _no._ One, in particular, catches her eye, however, and it seems promising.

It reads: " _Dear Maka, Hello! I am very interested in the apartment. I am in need of a place asap and can meet all of your requirements. Please let me know when you are available to meet!"_

Liking this response the best in comparison to the "Does the bedroom come fully furnished?" and "Will have sex for free rent", Maka decides to give it a shot and writes a quick email back that she can meet the next day between noon and 3. She's surprised to get a reply within the next forty minutes of her doing her homework.

" _Wonderful. I can meet you anytime after 1. Do you know of Marie's?"_

" _That's a perfect place to meet.! I'll see you there at 2?"_

" _Splendid. Sounds like a plan!"_

Maka sets a reminder on her phone to go to work early to meet her possible new roommate -how convenient - and continues on with her homework until it's finished. Finally done at 4-fucking a.m., she prepares her things and sets her alarms, allowing herself a whopping thirty more minutes of sleep, and thinks of ways to run into 'gallant hotty' again. Closing her eyes, sleep finds her swiftly and her dreams are filled with a particularly large coffee full of sugar and cream, _a lot_ of cream.

* * *

Praise Jesus, hallelujah, her morning class is canceled, which means she gets to sleep a whole two and a half more hours, tapping out at 5 and a half hours of pure and utter bliss. It's been quite awhile since she's gotten to sleep in. She'll have to remember to thank that prof for being incredibly lazy.

She has time to go for a quick workout before she has to get ready for her one and only class of the day, so excluding the unhappy happenings of last night, her day is going well. It's already Friday and she has tomorrow off work, so all is good. She stops in her tracks. Maybe, if she's really lucky, she could bump into Soul at the coffee shop instead? She's biting her lip in contemplation. Would that be too needy? Probably.

Sighing in an attempt to let the building frustration out, she shakes her head and goes to the gym on the ground level. She'll just have to go all out on a punching bag.

After an hour workout, she's feeling a little more at ease, though punching Hiro instead of a designated bag would have possibly made her the most fucking peaceful person on the entire planet. Oh, well. It will just have to do.

Maka speeds to shower and pretty herself up to get to class on time. She decides to wear a black and white striped, long sleeved shirt under a thin, form fitting leather jacket, paired with high-waisted double button up dark red jeans and black leather high heeled boots. She curls and braids her hair to the side, letting her bangs fall where they may. Her makeup is simple; popping red lipstick, a perfect cat eye, and dark mascara draw attention away from any imperfections that she doesn't have time to hide.

She grabs her bag because she packed it earlier that morning, quadruple checking to make sure she has everything, and walks out the door. She's feeling refreshed and depressed at the same time, but the day is still young and she uncharacteristically has high hopes.

* * *

She hasn't called. Why hasn't she called? She still hasn't called, in case it hasn't been made clear, and it's annoying him a little. Soul rarely, if ever, willingly gives someone his number, but he had been inexplicably drawn to Maka. He should've gotten her contact information instead. Shit. He's so vexed that he can't focus. He groans out an overly frustrated sigh as he slides out from under his current fix, car grease smearing his chin.

"Dude, who fucked your mom?" Soul's head lifelessly falls to his right as he glares up at his co-worker and roommate, Blake.

"Obviously, my dad," Soul retorts. "Thanks for that, by the way, I _really_ needed that image in my head."

"I meant, 'what's wrong with you?', asshole. You've been checking your phone incessantly and sighing like the goddamn world's about to end." Blake replies as he begins to work on a broken windshield.

Soul gives him an odd look before questioning, "Incessantly?"

"My apologies, I failed to recall that my superior vocabulary is too much for your infirm mind to handle. I'll dumb it down for ya. Now, what's eatin' ya, Evans?"

"You're too kind," Soul states, unamused. Sighing once again, he continues, "There's this girl…"

"Fucking finally! Goddamn!" Blake turns to give Soul his full attention at the mention of female. "Sorry, please …" he gestures for him to carry on.

"I met her yesterday at that coffee shop that you hate and she's fucking insanely gorgeous and witty and snarky as all hell."

"So? What's the problem, other than you met her at that horrid café?"

"Don't diss Res, dude. It's my only joy in life."

"I thought your bike, Beulah, was your only joy in life?"

"Okay, I have a few joys," he concedes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "and this girl could very possibly be one of them if I hadn't fucked up so royally."

"Did your dick get in the way?" Blake begins to go back to work, hinting that the manager is nearing. Soul slides back under the car, pretending to do the manly stuff that mechanics do, and waits for the smelly feet that belong to their creepy overlord, Mr., sorry, _Dr._ Stein, to pass by.

After he sees the bottom of the office door close, Soul rolls back out to finish his story, completely disregarding his friend's last nonsensical question.

"Okay, so I think I did pretty well considering my ineptitude in handling the female species. We sat together and had a …" he pauses, grasping for the proper word. "an entertaining conversation, and I ended up driving her to her class afterward."

"Wait, so where's the part in which you obtained her number?" Blake asks, leaning back against the car as he wipes his hands with a cloth.

"Well … that's where I fucked up."

"Dude... so you came across a super hot chick who I assume also enjoyed your company, seeing as she gave you the time of day," _Uncalled for._ "and there was no exchanging of contact info? You mad, bro?"

Soul sighs for the millionth time that day before stating, "I gave her my number and told her to call me."

Blake begins to laugh then, hitting his thigh as an extra outlet for his amusement. "Way to play it cool!" he barks out. "You say this happened yesterday?" Soul nods in response. "Dude, you're fine. She'll call. Girls wait way longer than guys. Something about not wanting to seem desperate or whatever. Plus, if you can't wait, you know where one of her classes is and that she enjoys death by coffee, so just casually stalk her if push comes to shove." Blake shrugs his shoulders before going back to setting the new window.

Soul finds himself smirking at the realization. Blake is right. He most definitely could 'bump into her'.

"Thanks, man." He mutters before sliding back under the car to actually do what he gets paid to do.

"No problem, dickhead."

* * *

It's now 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Maka is sitting at her kitchen island, doing homework and finishing her lunch. She has a whole hour to kill before she has to go to work to meet who she hopes to be her new roommate, giving her the time to daydream about a certain ruggedly handsome, white-haired gentleman. She will murder Hiro. She swears it.

After she completes her meal and puts away her homework for the weekend, Maka decides to clean up in case the candidate wants to come see the place in person. Soon, it's time to go, so she changes out of her comfy 'I don't give a fuck' clothing and into her work outfit, which is comprised of a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. With ten minutes to spare, she's walking out of the door a bit nervous to meet what could very possibly be another 'Craigslist crazy'.

Maka enters Marie's and scans her surroundings. She doesn't know what they look like, so the swift sweep does nothing for her.

"Maka?" a gentle voice asks from her right. Turning, she finds a gorgeous young woman with long black hair and absurdly perfect curves. Her eyes are somewhat violet and her skin is like porcelain, her soft smile is so sweet it could very well induce cavities.

"Yes?" Maka asks.

"Oh, good. My name is Tsubaki, but you can call me Tsu. I'm here to meet with you about the apartment."

"Oh! Good! It's nice to finally meet you." She steps forward, bringing her hand up to shake the hand of the enchanting beauty before her.

"You as well!" Tsubaki stands to return the gesture before they both sit down to get to know each other. Surprisingly, it becomes a comfortable conversation for both of them, which is something Maka isn't used to. They talk about their jobs and school, nothing too personal. They find that they go to the same college, but because of the difference in majors, they've never once seen the other. Finally, after all of the formalities, they come to the topic of the apartment.

"I really need a place closer to campus and my job." Tsubaki states. "I waste so much money on transportation that food is scarce. Not to mention that I live alone, so the rent is all on me."

"Well, for once, I'm glad I posted the ad on Craigslist. It sounds like we need each other. When can you move in?"

"As soon as humanly possible." Tsu beams. "Does that mean that we'll soon be roommates?"

"I hope so." Maka smiles back at her and quickly checks the time. "Unfortunately, I have to work in about five minutes, but do you have any questions for me before I go?"

"Oh! Yes, I just wanted to quickly go over everything that was on your ad." Tsubaki opens her phone and goes to said ad to check the facts, making sure that the price, utilities, etcetera, were all correct.

"Oh, there is one thing that I forgot to mention." Maka states. "I own a cat named Blair, but she's mostly outside, wandering about until she gets hungry. Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, that's perfectly fine. I love animals."

"Awesome. I'll have to excuse myself for the time being. My shift starts …" Maka checks the time again. "well, right now. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course! My apologies for the trouble. I'll text you. When do you get off?"

"Not until 9, which is really 9:30." Maka giggles. "Why?"

"I was going to ask if you'd like to get dinner, but perhaps that's a bit too late."

"What about tomorrow? You can come see the apartment in person and we can get dinner afterward?"

"Splendid! I work tomorrow until 3:30, I can meet you around 4? 4:30?" Tsubaki states.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Wonderful. I should go now. Thank you so much for meeting with me. I hope work goes well!" Maka and Tsubaki give each other a quick hug before going their separate ways.

Maka works her shift, thanking the heavens that Hiro isn't here tonight. _The lucky bastard_. Liz is though, and she obviously feels bad about what happened because she's quiet and reserved for once. Good. She should feel bad, the traitor.

The time flies faster than usual, her waitressing duties keeping her busy enough not to notice her stint coming to an end. She gets let go early, which she's thankful for because the weight of the past two days is beginning to take its toll. Thank God it's Friday. And she's already finished her homework. _Fuck yes._

Once she gets home, she takes a nice, long bath - followed by a shower because stewing in her own filth isn't clean - and catches up on her favourite show with a tub of ice cream and a face mask. She falls asleep on the couch at about 11:00, her body in dire need of rest. Sleep is a blessing and she accepts it earnestly.

* * *

She wakes up twelve hours later, exceedingly happy with the amount of sleep that she's managed to acquire, and eats a late breakfast. She takes her time today - because she can - in getting ready, setting out food for Blair, cleaning, and watching Netflix on her _laptop_ because _Kilik is an asshat._ Soon, it's time to start getting ready to meet Tsubaki. They agree that getting to know each other a bit before moving in together is a smart idea, though Maka already knows that Tsu will be a much, _much_ , better roommate than her last.

Maka decides to wear jean shorts with a flowy mango coloured shirt, flip flops and ankle bracelets. She finishes with putting her hair in a sock bun, bangs straight, and minimal makeup. As she sits at the counter, Soul creeps back into her mind, which is something she's become accustomed to in the last fifty-something hours. It sucks balls that his number was deleted and she needs to find a way to get in contact with him, but she's a little scared if she's being honest. Maka hasn't dated since high school. Kidd had been a good boyfriend and continues to be a good platonic friend to this day, but he had broken her heart when he ended things. It's depressing, now that she thinks about it; how she's been keeping herself at a distance from others for the longest time. She blames being lonely on her full schedule, but if she really wants human companionship outside of group projects for school and work, she is more than capable of doing so. Soul, though, has been one of very few people she has ever met that she craves. He's her kind of intellectual, her kind of humorous, her ideal someone. It sounds crazy, she's only met him once, but once is all it can take to want to see someone again.

She's startled from her thoughts when she hears the doorbell ring. She looks quickly to the time and finds that it's already 4:21, which means that it's probably Tsubaki.

"C-coming!" she yells out. Maka stands and takes a deep breath, not from nervousness but in an attempt to let go of the musings still tracing the passageways of her brain. She goes and opens the door to reveal who she assumes it to be, Tsu.

"Hey! I'm not late … are you alright?" Tsubaki's expression goes from smiling shyness to concern in a mere moment, leaving Maka slightly taken aback.

"Hey, uh … I, um, guess I'm just a little out of it," she laughs, as if she doesn't feel like throwing up. It's frightening, the realization of how closed off she is to the world, to people … sometimes to herself. "I was spacing out at a wall before you got here." Smiling, she tries to convince her guest of the same thing she's trying to persuade herself, that she's fine.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Shit. _Shit._

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just over rested. You know how too much sleep can make you even more tired." Maka gestures for her to come in as she sees a neighbor glaring at them making noise in the hallway.

"Oh, I've had that happen once or twice. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She's so _nice_ and Maka can't help but internally cringe at herself. She feels like such a fake.

"Yeah. It sucks." Maka takes in a slow, deep breath and gulps down the frustration she's feeling. "So, anyway. Welcome to the glorious apartment. Let me give you the quick tour. This is the entry way." Tsubaki looks around, admiring the spacious hallway. A long, thin table sits to the right of the hall, a large mirror hovering over it on the wall. To the left is a wide closet with sliding doors which Maka opens to reveal a few pairs of shoes, coats, umbrellas, and such. As they walk down the short hall, they come to meet an open concept shared space, the kitchen to the right and dining room to the left as the living room is straight ahead.

"Oh, my! The kitchen is marvelous!" Tsubaki states as she steps forward. It's an exceptionally sizeable kitchen considering it was only an apartment. The countertops were made of a light coloured granite, matched with grey cabinets and silver appliances. The dining area is small but adorns a round, glass table big enough to seat four to six people, though it only holds two chairs currently. They walk past the large peninsula into the living space, a white L shaped couch sits with a glass top coffee table, and one could see out onto the porch.

"No T.V.?" Tsu turns to Maka who then pouts like a child.

"My last roommate took it. I hate him." She doesn't mean to say it, but it slips, making her new friend laugh.

"Oh, goodness, was it his?"

"We bought it together recently, he disappeared with it and several other items we both paid for during our time together. No idea where he is now, and his number no longer works."

"Wow. What a jerk. Not to worry, I have a 64-inch smart T.V." Tsu winks at her before being glomped as they laugh. She's a saint and Maka doesn't hate Craigslist as much anymore.

They spend the rest of the evening talking, getting to know each other more, and go out to eat at a fast food restaurant to be back by 7:30. After a few glasses of wine, Tsubaki decides it's the perfect moment to bring up relationships and boys.

"So, do you have a boyfriend or anyone you currently are interested in?" Maka looks over at her as they sit out on the terrace, sipping her second glass.

"Not really, well, there is this one guy that I met a few days ago, but … a jealous co-worker of mine deleted his number from my phone, and I haven't a clue as to how to contact him." She's sighing again at the thought. It makes her so upset to think that she might never see him again.

"Oh, that's so sad! Your co-worker must be in a ditch somewhere."

"He would be if it wasn't illegal." They both giggle. "What about you?" Maka asks.

"Many have shown a remarkable interest ... in my body, but not a whole lot in my brain or personality, so no one at the moment."

"It's quite saddening to think about, how most dream of romance in college, wanting to grow up as fast as possible, but how many cases end in nothing more than heartbreak or bad timing."

"That's a little dark."

"Love and life truly aren't fair." A quiet comes over them briefly as they settle into the thought, letting the breeze play with their tresses, street noise filling the silence.

"Does this have to do with Kilik?" Tsubaki asks tenderly.

"Somewhat," Maka answers honestly. "But he's apart of the life part, he had nothing to do with romance."

"Could this possibly be connecting back to your demeanor from when I arrived earlier?"

Sighing, Maka prepares herself to open up a bit to her future roommate. It's been decided and she doesn't want to change her mind, she likes Tsu. Who knows, Maka probably needs to have this talk with someone, so she lets some of it out, but ends up word vomiting. She tells Tsubaki about how her parents had divorced when she was quite young, that all these years she's blamed her father for her mother leaving because he's always been a flirt, only to find out that it was her mother who had been the one to truly be unfaithful. He had been keeping it from her to protect the image she had held of her mother in her head all this time, letting his own crumble and rot. She went on to tell her about Kidd, how they had been childhood friends, then lovers, and how he had broken her heart to be with someone else. And now, how she shuts people out and that's probably why Kilik left, though how he left is unjustifiable, and why she's still single with very few whom she can call friends. She's crying now, and she just realizes it. She hates crying. Tsubaki is holding her, hushing her as she rubs her back softly in their embrace. Maka silently thanks Craigslist because this - _this_ \- is what she needs, and though Tsu is only a year or so older than her, she's like the mother figure she yearned for so desperately during her teenage years. She's so _nice._

Eventually, Maka's crying ceases and they talk a bit more before Tsubaki leaves for the night, planning on beginning the move the next day. She locks up and gets ready for bed, feeling a little too vulnerable for comfort, and goes to bed for the night, not actually sleeping for quite some time.

"I still can't believe that you're a welder." Maka helps unpack the box on Tsubaki's floor, putting the clothes into their allotted drawers.

"I get that a lot," Tsu giggles while hanging a picture. "It's a family thing, but I'm completely in love with it. We have a family business."

"Does that mean you'll be working for you father after you graduate?"

"Most likely, though I have a deal with him. I'm a double major right now, so if I can succeed in both, I can do both."

"What is your other major?"

"Biomedical engineering."

Maka stares on in complete awe, making Tsubaki blush and attempt in removing herself as the main topic of conversation.

"And you, Maka? You said you're an English literature major?"

She nods. "Yup. Nothing too exciting, but I'm also a double major, though not nearly as inspiring. I also have a passion for science. I'm taking a few chem and bio classes."

"I'm surprised we haven't run into each other then. Who do you have?"

"Oh, I'm just taking some of the freshman classes. I only started my double major last semester."

"Oh, yeah, the beginning classes are on the other side of campus, for some ridiculous reason."

The two continue to talk about their dreams and aspirations as they unpack the older girl's things. Maka is feeling more and more blessed by the minute as she spends time with Tsu. She wishes she had met her sooner.

* * *

It's been a week since she met Soul and she's at the coffee shop, large black coffee in hand, as she sits in an attempt to run into him, though she's running out of time. Her class starts in 25 minutes and it takes 12 to 15 to walk back. Sighing, she takes out a small piece of paper and writes a brief note for him and takes out enough to pay for another cup of that steaming life bringing blackness. She grabs her things and goes up to the counter.

"Excuse me," she calls to the barista. The same girl from last week comes up to her.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I was wondering if that guy from last week frequents this place."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I am not at liberty to discuss such things with you. Customer service and privacy policy."

"Of course, well I, I'm trying to get in contact with him because I lost his number, and I know this sounds ridiculous, but would you mind giving this to him if he comes in?"

The girl looks to the note and money in her hand and back to her face before taking it.

"What does he look like?" she asks, obviously not remembering them from the week before.

"He's extremely tall and ruggedly handsome, white hair and red eyes?"

"Oh, him! Yeah, I can give this to him for you." She smiles somewhat scarily, sending an uncomfortable feeling through Maka that she decidedly ignores.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I remember you two now. From last week, right? He took your coffee without a word and you made the funniest face. You guys are cute. I'll definitely play matchmaker." The girl wriggles her eyebrows at Maka, receiving a slight blush in return.

Maka excuses herself so she can make it to class on time, floating on cloud nine a bit. It's gonna be a good weekend.

* * *

Soul walks into Res quite a bit later than usual that Thursday afternoon. He woke up late and regrets everything because he can barely recall most of his noon class, even if he did take notes.

"Hey, you're later than normal. What can I get for you?" The barista has a weird smile on today, as though she's planning something sinister, and he almost wants to turn around and walk right back out the door. It's creeping him the fuck out.

"Hey, yeah. Woke up late. Um, could I get a …" he looks over the menu a moment, contemplating whether he's in the mood for something creamy or if his spirit needs lifting.

"Large black?" she asks, startling him slightly. He knows he's a regular, but his orders can sometimes differ and it's a little concerning.

He nods anyway, about to pull out his wallet before she puts a note out on the counter.

"Your drink is already paid for." She walks away to make his brew, leaving Soul to stare blankly at the small piece of paper before grabbing it and reading it greedily. He can't believe it, it's from Maka, but it wasn't what he'd hoped for. Crumbling it up, he shoves it in his pocket before going to the next counter for his drink, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Here's your poison. You okay?" she asks, a disconcerting worry sprinkling her obnoxious voice.

"Yeah. Fan-fucking-tastic. Thanks." Soul grabs his to go cup and walks back out to his bike, driving off quickly. He's done with his classes for the day, _thank God_ , and he really needs something stronger than coffee, but can't and won't fall low enough to drink on a weekday when he has a test to study for. He's a little pissed, more embarrassed he supposes, and he needs to blow off some steam.

The barista watches in mock concern as he drives off, her expression becoming smug as soon as he's gone. Mind games are fun, wouldn't one think?

* * *

 **I figured I had made you all wait long enough for this update and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and critiques! Much Love!**

 **K.T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all! Here's chapter three for you! Sorry it took so long, but~ it IS 7,000 words so ... rejoice! and read it slowly because I haven't even started writing chapter four yet** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the more likely I am to update sooner! I love to get feedback and am getting lazy beta reading my own work lol**

 **Enjoy! Much Love!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: HeBrews**

"' _Soul. I hav a bf. Plz dont try to contact me. Sry._ '" Blake reads aloud, holding back the urge to throw up at the ghastly spelling. "Are you sure that this is her handwriting? I mean, she didn't even sign it." He reads over the note again against his better judgement, swearing to himself that he's seen this chicken scratch somewhere before.

"No, but who else could it be from?" Soul asks disgruntledly as he runs his finger around his coffees to go lid. It's a nervous habit of his and Blake rolls his eyes at the annoying movement.

"Well, I don't think such a 'fucking insanely gorgeous and witty and snarky as all hell' kind of girl writes something so …" Blake reads over the note again, calling upon his inner dictionary to adequately define this train wreck. "incredibly unamusing and with a complete lack of intellectual substance. Does this sound like her?"

"I honestly wouldn't know, Starfield. I only conversed with her the one time." Great. He called him by his actual name, he's becoming melancholy. Blake glares slightly at the somber being in front of him, watching as he brings his coffee to his lips, and catches sight of a small note written on the side.

"Dude, what does your cup say?" He steps forward as Soul turns it in his hand questioningly. "' _Call me, 0X8-XX7-2X7X Mizune.'_ Well, fuck. There's the author of your letter. This chicks a dullard." Blake laughs out at the girl's stupidity. Did she really think that he wouldn't notice that the handwriting is the same? Fucking simpleton.

Soul grabs the note and compares it to the writing on his cup, quickly assessing that, yes, it does indeed match.

"What the fuck, so that damn barista was just being a bitch?"

"A two faced, half-assed, unbelievably dumb bitch, yes." Blake nods as he continues to chuckle. "People these days. I swear."

"Goddamn, I'm so pissed but so fucking relieved right now." Soul sinks down into his chair as he lets out a long, strained sound from his throat, his hands rubbing up and down his face.

"Well, look on the bright side, this probably means that Miss Snarky Wit was attempting to contact you the old fashioned way, and even paid for your drink."

"And we know this because Miss Bitchy Barista obviously tried to deflect her note from getting to me and wouldn't have done so unless there was actually a note to begin with."

"Precisely. So, ignore her and have confidence, lad. Your dream girl is thinking about you, too." Blake wriggles his eyebrows at Soul as he takes a bite of his banana suggestively. His friend shoves him playfully, but firmly. Okay, maybe he deserves that. "Let's quit dawdling and comprise a master plan to win her favor completely."

"I'm all ears, Sherlock."

* * *

Maka goes back to the coffee shop on Saturday after having decided to introduce it to Tsubaki. She's been hoping to get a call from Soul, but nothing. It's a little sad, but maybe he just hasn't gotten the note yet.

They get confused glances from the few other customers as they enter because most - but really, all - of them come alone to get away from people and socializing. They keep the quiet, however, so the intimidating stares slowly relieve the two from their uncomfortable hold.

They order their drinks without asking about the note because the employee isn't the one from the other day, and go to sit in the far corner where Maka prefers.

"This place is so amazing. Why aren't there more people here?" Tsubaki asks in a hushed tone.

"Us true coffee fanatics can be choosy when it comes to company, and many of us would rather read a book as we drink our coffee than talk to people who only like it because it's a 'fad'," Maka replies as they sit.

"Unless that company is a 'ruggedly handsome' coffee fanatic himself, correct?" Tsu tries to hide the giggle as Maka grins and turns a soft pink.

"Or an incredibly gorgeous black haired beauty." Maka winks.

"You know it," she replies playfully.

"Though he has yet to call or text me."

"It's only been two days. Give him some time. He might not have gotten the note yet." They chat for a bit as they sip at the steamy, caffeinated liquid in their cups. Tsubaki's lid surprisingly pops off mid drink and spills. As she assures Maka that it only got on her leg a little and reaches for a napkin, she finds a small paper envelope taped behind the dispenser.

"What's that?" Maka asks.

"I think it's for you." Tsubaki's trying to tame her excitement as she sees that it's addressed to her new friend and roommate. "I think it's from Mr. Perfect!" Good thing they're out of sight from the other Res customers, they'd be getting eaten alive by eyes of hatred right about now.

"Let me see." Taking it, she opens the small envelope to find an even smaller piece of paper that reads:

' _Maka, watch out for that barista. She's a bitch. P.s. Thanks for the coffee ;)_

 _\- Soul'_.

She is barely able to contain a laugh before giving it to Tsu to read.

"What does he mean by that?" she asks, eyebrows knitted together in obvious confusion. Maka is still stifling a giggle as she holds up a hand to motion that she needs a minute to get a hold of herself.

"I think he means that she did something to my note for him the other day." she answers simply, clearing her throat to stifle her titter. Looking down at the homemade envelope, she sees handwriting on the inside. Curious, she opens it to find that it's a message to Soul. She reads it and rolls her eyes as it's obviously from the barista. "He didn't lie," she states, unamused as she hands it to Tsubaki as well.

"Well, that was exceedingly rude of her. I'm glad it didn't work for her, though. Shall we leave him a note in return?" she asks, already pulling out a paper and pencil. What an interesting turn of events. This whole secret café note exchange thing is fun. Maybe she doesn't hate life as much as she did last week.

* * *

He can't take it anymore. Soul has been sitting there on the couch looking at some piece of paper with that doofus grin on his face for the better part of the last thirty minutes and won't tell him why. It's not fair, to be frank, since initiating that confidential letter exchange thing was his idea.

"Hey, asshole. Is that from your boyfriend?" This comment doesn't even receive a glare, which it most certainly warrants, and it's pissing Blake off even more. What the fuck could it possibly say to hold his retarded attention like that? Sighing in slight disappointment and defeat, he stands and goes to change his clothes. He needs to go hit a punching bag for a while.

"I'm gonna go work out."

"Wait, what, now?" Well, that surprisingly got his attention.

"Yes, _now_ , ya dingus. I gotta go blow some steam."

"But you literally just finished eating."

"Your point?"

"You always say that that's a terrible idea and to wait at least an hour."

Fuck. Since when did he actually start retaining his advice? He probably just saves it for moments like this to piss him off.

"... and?" Blake stands at the door as Soul watches him from the couch, annoyance written loud and clear over his face. "What?"

"Don't tell me you're really that upset about me not showing you the note?" Blake diverts his eyes with a roll of mock absurdity.

"'Course not, that'd be lame."

"Blacky." Shit. He kind of hates that Soul is the caring, observant type. It had aided in the length of their friendship and continues to do so, but he can't stand that almost _motherly_ look gleaming in his friend's eyes. It's creepy.

"Fine." He tosses his bag to the side and makes his way over to sit on the couch, preparing himself to just let it all out because he apparently can't refuse his friend. "Yes. I'm bothered by it. You asked my advice and took it and, yay, it worked and now you aren't telling me why you're cheesing it so hard, you could be Swiss. It just pisses me off a little, man. You rarely - if ever - find a girl you're interested in and I'm excited for you, but excuse me for getting impatient when you get a reply." Blake huffs as he sits back, feeling relieved after ranting.

"Oh, … well, I'm sorry, dude." Soul scratches the back of his head, looking all conflicted and shit. Good. He _should_ feel bad. "I didn't realize that this meant that much to you."

"Well, it does." He puts his arms behind his head as he relaxes further back into the sofa, relishing in Soul being uncomfortable.

"Here." He hands the note over to him to read after a moment of silence, cheeks being tickled with embarrassment as he prepares himself for his friend's reaction. Blake takes a hold of the paper as he notices Soul's skin tone changing. Maybe he shouldn't read the letter. He watches as Soul looks anywhere but at him and begins to fiddle with his fingers. Who the fuck is he kidding? He can't help but read whatever has gotten his friend acting this bashful.

' _Duly noted. Thanks for letting me know._

 _Craving something creamy? ;) - M.A.'_

He's a horrible friend, and though Soul never did quite go into detail what he and his new beau had conversed over during their first meeting, this explains it enough for him to connect the dots. He isn't an idiot, _thank God_. But again, he's a horrible friend, because him laughing his ass off would've been letting Soul off the hook much too easily; this was an opportunity to savour. He is so proud of Soul, he didn't know he had it in him to talk about such erotic things with a girl, especially one he had just met. Yeah, he should have just laughed and given him back the note, but being the most horrible friend that he could be, he just _had_ to feign ignorance and ask him. He knew the explanation would be so sweet and Soul's response would be glorious. He just can't pass up this moment, so, trying his utmost hardest to keep his features nonchalant, he knits his brows together and turns to look at his friend.

"And, uh," he clears his throat as he holds back a chuckle. "what's that supposed to mean?" His voice betrays him as it carries the obvious tone of amusement, but it only makes his pink friend become a shade darker. _Glorious._ He won't give the note back until he explains thoroughly now, and Soul knows this. Teasing him is Blake's greatest joy and weakness. He's a _horrible_ friend and he loves it.

* * *

Going to the coffee shop on Friday instead of Thursday isn't so bad of a change for him. The Mizune chick doesn't work Fridays and he'll gladly make his own coffee in exchange for never having to see her again. It's been two weeks since the barista incident and Soul receives an adorable note from Maka every third or fourth day, except Thursday - _never_ Thursday. Blake has been on his hide for her name since the beginning, but Soul refuses to fess up because he _knows_ Blake will just try and go find her, and that, dear friends, would not be good.

He's surprised, though, when he turns to go get his coffee and finds Maka sitting at their spot. Well, not _their_ spot, but the place that they share and delight in mutually. It's not as if … oh, forget it, it _is_ _ **their**_ spot. The small table back in the corner, hidden from everyone else, is theirs. They are the only two customers to use it, that he knows of, and it's the place they leave secret scribbles and flirtatious handwritten notes for one another's enjoyment. Every time he finds a new note in reply to his, it makes his day. Seeing her in person again, however, after how many weeks, has him so overjoyed that he doesn't know what to do with himself. She's the epitome of beauty, the Helen of Troy of their time, and she's at _their_ table. What has he done to deserve this?

He's standing there, staring at her stupidly, and there's sun shining in through the window behind her to add to her already glowing magnificence. It's down, her hair, wavy and lengthy about her shoulders and down her back. It flows and contrasts over her maroon shirt, which hugs her curves tighter than the last shirt he remembers her wearing. Her high waisted blue jeans emphasize her figure even further and the maroon high heels on her feet add length to her already mile long legs, as her right is crossed over her left. Her lips match her shirt and her eyelashes are dark and reach just below her brows. She has an air of grace about her and it's mind boggling. How had he dared to have the nerve to approach her before? He takes in a slow deep breath as she reads her book, running his fingers over his palms to find the sweat he knows to be there. She is breathtaking and he's a fumbling idiot.

The bell rings, a male barista announces, "One large, black." and her head turns, eyes widening slightly as she's met with Soul's garnet stare, a smile she can't quite decipher barely visible upon his features. She's startled at first, but delighted in the same breath. She's unaccustomed to the bubbly feeling sparking to life in her belly, flitting up in flames to dance in her chest and heat her cheeks. He's even more handsome than the first time they met. His carob jeans are baggy despite how tall he is, his feet covered by a pair of biscotti coloured Dexter Men's work boots. His shirt is white and there's that dog chain around his neck again. His hair is as unruly as before, but there is no headband keeping his bangs from his face. Instead, he sports a short, low ponytail in the back. She likes it. Well, she likes _him_ , so what he wears or does with his hair doesn't really matter, she supposes.

Nepeta has never been more striking than when it swirls in her orbs and it's dizzying. She smiles and he swears the air in the room is just gone; disappearing along with his sanity. She waves and he responds almost too earnestly before turning to grab his coffee. Averting his sight is probably the smartest move he's made so far and he's glad for the excuse to look away, because staring at her any longer as he was might label him a 'creep', if one is being kind. It gives him the time to come back down from wherever the hell he flippin' floated off to. Thank God there's a lid covering his steaming liquid, it's such a simple and unnoticeable tick that he can get away with his nervous habit. He takes his cup and goes to her, because where else would he go? He's been craving to see her again and - though he is looking at the ground in fear of overindulging in her … everything; her anything - he is honestly probably the happiest man alive. He reaches _their_ table sooner than he expects, most likely because he was overly eager to get there, so he isn't fully prepared when he meets her smiling face as she awaits him.

He's being bashful and it makes her blush, just like the slow and anticipated paper conversation they've been carrying out over the past few weeks. She never has a bad day when finding a small and silly note hidden in the napkin dispenser. It's almost cruel to have to wait for his replies, but it's probably the most romantic thing that has ever occurred in her life and it gives her something to look forward to.

Soul sits down with suave in spite of the back flips and somersaults that are erupting in the pit of his stomach and he forces saliva down his throat before he begins to drool. He thinks for only a moment, telling himself to _calm the fuck down_ , and sets his sights on her once more; allows himself to be graced with the winsome creature sitting across from him. It's now that he notices that she has put her book away; the feeling of her undivided attention skipping up to tug at his lips in a derpy smile. Her cheeks are slightly rosy and her eyes are darting from him to his coffee to her lap and he susses that she is just as happy and anxious as he is. What a wonderfully fulfilling realization.

"It's been a while," he states lowly, the sound reverberating in her ears and down her neck, activating chills to sweep up and down her body. She almost forgot how sexy his voice was. _Almost._

"It has." He can tell that she wants to bite her lip - heck, he does, too - she nearly does, but instead presses her lips together momentarily as not to blemish her beautifully white teeth with maroon. She's nervous and it's adorable, but he prefers her relaxed. He would never wish for her to be uncomfortable. Today is a day of sudden realizations for him, because it's now, and only now, that he finds himself fallen, low on the floor and he can't get up. He doesn't want to either. It's a lovely place, the ground, and he'll gladly stay there forever if it means she is always within his vision's grasp.

"It's nice to see you." It slips forth from his mouth without his permission, but he's ever so pleased that it did because her cheeks have become darker and the smile she attempts and fails to hide is like candlelight and it warms him right up. He wants to test the waters; to see just how red he can make her turn, but it's so astonishing to see her this way. She had been quite forward the first time they'd met, but then again, so had he. Their notes, as well, have been rather daring in themselves, so would it be too much to comment on her beauty aloud? No, he thinks, she deserves it.

"You're even more stunning than the first time we met." Oh, _God_. He's so glad that he said that. Her laugh, her smile, the way she tries to cover her face in embarrassment, it's all worth it. She's glowing, like the fucking sun, and he prays to God that no one else ever sees this. He's selfish and apparently hasn't fallen far enough because he's digging now. He wants more, more of her.

"Oh, goodness." she giggles out, giddy and flushed. "You also, um …" she glances at him with a quivering smile on her face and he can't take his eyes off of her. The mighty moss of her enchanting orbs turn away to his dismay, but the words that leave her mouth after have him wanting to yell 'yee-haw' and 'hip-hip-hurray'. Goddammit, he needs a bigger shovel, or perhaps one of those huge ass drills they use for Antarctic expeditions.

"You're even more charming than the last I saw you." He's blushing, he knows it, and he doesn't care. He wants to spend more time with her because, though the notes are delectable, seeing her face is innumerable times better than her handwriting. He hates that it's a weekday and the to-go cup in his hands reminds him of just exactly why he ordered it to go. Fuck. He has a class.

"Why is it that every time we meet I have to leave much too soon?" He asks her. He wants to grab her hand and run his thumb over her knuckles, but he won't. Touching of that sort is prohibited unless they start dating. Damn, how he wishes they were dating. He wants her to himself. He's _selfish_.

"Awwww, you have to leave already? I was enjoying the compliments." There she is, Miss Snarky Wit. She's still red, but much more at ease and it calms him as well.

"Sadly. Though if you want me to stay, I'll skip for you." He smirks at her, purposely trying to get her to ask him to stay. He wants to stay. He wants her to want him to stay.

"You would do that? For me?" She's mocking him slightly, in an innocent way, no doubt thinking that he's joking. So, he leans forward, putting on an air of seriousness as he allows only a light touch of their hands. This catches her attention. He glides his index finger over the top of her appendage as he gets closer and her smile is slowly getting smaller.

"I would. Any day of the week."

* * *

He was forced by a blushing, sputtering ball of everything perfect to go to his class when she found that he was going to be late if he didn't leave right then. It's sad, really, but he appreciates her caring and making him go. He would've missed a very important test if he had stayed. They didn't exchange numbers _again_ and it's frustrating because he wants to see her right after class is over, even though he has yet another lecture to attend. He's tired despite the coffee and it's sad, really. He misses her already. He's in deep. Really deep. So deep that he might as well be on the other side of the goddamn planet. Soul has never felt this way before. He writes her another note in between classes, not having the time to actually go hide it at Res, but he's longing to see her again, and he can't wait.

His last class finally finishes up - _late, again_ \- and he needs to book it to the automech. shop or Mr., sorry, _Dr._ Stein will have his hide. He's packing up his things in a rush before a certain scent invades his senses. He continues to stuff his binders in his bag in a way that his laptop will fit, hoping all the while that the source of the obnoxious mix of Axe, morning breath, and b/o will leave him the hell alo-

"Hello, Evans." Fuck.

"Hey, Ford." Soul _tries_ to be nice, he really does, but Ox Ford is a stuck up asshat that truly doesn't deserve it. The guy thinks he's the fucking best and biggest piece of shit on the whole goddamn planet and it's the most annoying thing ever.

"How'd you do on our last theory test?" _Fuck. You._

"Well enough, yourself?" Soul really doesn't want to know, but he asks anyway, fully aware that Ox will tell him regardless.

"I aced it, of course," he gloats, which he really doesn't have the right to do, seeing as Soul knows for a fact that he has always gotten a better grade than this narcissistic bastard. "You really should put in a little more effort, Soul," he states, peering down at him through his thick, ugly glasses. He needs a tissue, there are massive amounts of mucus up his nose. _Gross._

"Yeah …" Soul sighs, trying not to show his disgust on his face. "Well, I gotta get going, Ford. I've gotta get to work. See ya." He attempts to walk away only to be cut off as Ox side steps to stop him. He's probably a whole head shorter than him, seeing as Soul can very easily look straight over his head, leaving the vain pig in his blind spot. He smirks slightly at the thought until he notices how, even though the guy is looking _up_ at him, Ox manages to look down through his very clogged, very boogery nose at him. What a _dick_.

"You really should use proper English, Soul." _And you should really shut the hell up and get a fucking tissue._ Soul's irritation is at a dangerous level. He just doesn't understand how someone can be such an arrogant prick.

"My apologies," he deadpans. He huffs in a way that blows his bangs from his eyes, trying to release his frustration with his breath instead of his fist. "But I really _should_ be going now. Pardon me." And with that, Soul nearly shoves Ox out of his way, not looking back as he makes his way out of the building. Seriously, he _tries_.

* * *

The new term has begun and they're a little over a week in - only the strong survive midterms - Maka is thoroughly enjoying her classes this quarter. She takes long strides, excited for her Historical Literature class. She loves everything about it, the professor (who prefers to be called Sid), most of the students, the material; everything about it is more than ideal. She enters the medium sized lecture hall and makes her way to her seat. As she goes to sit down, she rolls her eyes at how much attention her seatmate is acquiring from the dimwitted girls around him. He smiles at them, fetching and polite, but she can see right through it all. He _isn't_ the slightest bit interested. She hasn't a clue as to why he fakes it, catching the relief on his face as Sid calls them all to their seats. She shrugs to herself, it really isn't her place to wonder about such things, but curiosity gets the best of her often. That includes when they get their assignments back. She always skillfully takes a quick peek at his grade before he shoves it into his binder, trying to suppress a boastful grin. His scores are as good as hers, they are almost always equally matched.

"Damn," she hears him mutter under his breath as they copy down what the prof has up on the board. She glances over and watches for a short moment as he's fidgeting with his pencil, obviously out of leed.

"Need a pencil?" she asks. She feels a small, innocent connection to him for whatever reason. She thinks that he may possibly be just like her, faking her cheery personality behind forced smiles and meek laughter as to avoid negative attention. High school had been rough and led her to where she is now, looking at a guy she assumes to be much like her as he subtly turns his head in her direction.

"Yes, please," he sighs. He seems to be having a bad day. She reaches into her bags designated pencil pocket and pulls out one of many spares, handing it to him. He looks at her gratefully until a look of sudden realization sweeps over his features.

"Keep it," she says simply. He relaxes as his greenish eyes meet hers. So he really was worried about returning it later. He is surprisingly easy to read and she feels a little bad at how amusing it is.

"Thanks," he responds before going back to copying the board. She follows suit, finishing up the last few sentences before Sid begins his lecture. It's comfortable, sitting next to him, though the leering eyes of all of his fans weigh heavily on her back. They're glaring at her, but without any real reason and it's annoying. She glances over at him as she sees him shift in her peripheral and he's definitely more irritated than she is, the stares of longing and unvalidated affection scaring his backside. She's a little worried about him.

"Also, before I forget, I should remind you about the partner project coming up. It's in your syllabus. We have an even amount of students this semester, so you'll be in groups of two. No presentation, just a paper on Romanticism and a sheet to grade your partner's teamwork and participation. I encourage you to find someone soon." Sid announces before continuing with his lecture.

Soon, class is over and as everyone is leaving, Maka and her seatmate end up somewhat awkwardly walking side by side down the hallway as the girls follow close behind them. How fucking childish.

"I'm Blake, by the way." He states, seemingly out of nowhere, and holds his hand out to shake hers as they walk.

"Maka." She decides to introduce herself as well. She has the distinct feeling that he's not interested in her in any romantic sense, so she feels comfortable enough to grasp his appendage lightly for a short moment as they walk.

"Thanks for the pencil." He seems a bit distracted, though his thanks is sincere. She can still feel - or _smell_ , rather - the presence of strong perfume behind them, and she knows that's why he's tense.

"My pleasure." She studies him for a moment; sees his fidgeting, and finds herself compelled to ask.

"Everything alright?" He glances her way and coughs into his hand.

"Do you have a partner for that project coming up yet?" He asks, his hushed tone catching her attention enough to lean in a bit closer. She notices how he chances a brief look behind him at the posey following them. She smirks slightly. He's _scared_ of them.

"I don't. Would you like to be partners?" Maka relishes the relief that softens his demeanor and the harmless smile that raises his cheeks.

"Yes, please." He's like a little puppy and she just wants to pat his head and ruffle his jadecast hair. She kind of wants to tease him a little just to see how he'll react.

"Alright. You seem hardworking enough and your grades, that I've seen thus far, have been exceptional." She isn't lying; she's seen the bold red on the top of returned assignments before he can hide it away. He's surprisingly quite the intellectual. If one were to judge by appearances alone, they would assume that he was a "as long as I pass" kind of person. Maka sees amusement colour his features at her remark as he looks at her, an eyebrow rising.

"Peeping tom." He states, a chuckle escaping along with it. She giggles. He doesn't seem to care too awfully much that she had unknowingly peeked at his grades. He's a lot more relaxed talking to her than he is with others.

"Guilty as charged. What can I say? I was curious." It's interesting to talk to him, especially as she feels glares burn her backside, and though both of them are well aware of the infatuated girls behind them, they can't find it in them to care.

They leave the building, finally, and Maka looks around for Tsubaki. They have dinner plans and her new roommate has come to pick her up. _Excitement._ She quickly spots the beauty sitting about 20 meters away. She smiles and waves as Tsu enthusiastically stands and begins walking through the approaching onslaught of students fleeing their classes.

"Wh-" She hears Blake gulp down hard and turns with curious eyes. He's completely awestruck; his eyes are wide and his cheeks seem to burn, his mouth is faintly ajar and a deep sigh rushes from his lips as his head tilts slightly to the left. "Who is that?" He asks her breathlessly. She follows his gaze to find it directed toward her friend as she makes her way toward them. A smile spreads across her face. _Yes_. This is perfect.

"I'll introduce her to you." Maka tries to hide her growing euphoria as her friend finally walks up to the pair. He's still gawking at her like a poor lovestruck teen and it's rather adorable.

"Hey, Maka!" She wishes she could see his face right now because she knows that his eyes are probably glazed over with pure wonderment and his cheeks just might be changing hue.

"Hey! Sorry about class going over. Did you wait long?" She can make out a slight fidgeting next to her as Tsubaki merely smiles and shakes her head.

"Not at all." She answers cheerily. "I was just enjoying this beautiful weather." Her eyes momentarily leave Maka's person to glance at the handsome man standing next to her.

"That's good. This is Blake, by the way. He's a classmate of mine. We'll be working on a project together soon." Her left hand comes up to gesture toward him, watching as Tsu smiles shyly for the first time since they've met as she turns her attention from Maka to Blake.

"It's nice to meet you," Tsubaki states meekly. Maka is finding it difficult to contain her joy as she watches Blake dumbly lift his hand to shake Tsu's, still fixated on the dark haired woman in front of him. His cheeks are now rosy, contrasting against his aqueduct hair, and his pupils are dilated. The best part is that he's looking at her face, his eyes seem to be too entranced with hers to care too much about her plentiful bosom, slim waist, or rounded hips. _It's the fucking best._ The moment their hands meet, she can make out a chill sweeping over them both, as if an electrical current has been triggered by the meeting of their hands.

They are just standing there, both blushing as they hold the others appendage, staring into each other's eyes. Maka's mossy orbs shift between the two. It's _perfect_.

"And Blake, this is Tsubaki, my roommate, and friend." Her statement does very little at first to distract them from their daze, but as soon as it registers, they're pulling away from the prolonged skinship, embarrassed and flustered.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you as well," he states timidly as he scratches the back of his head. They both have their eyes cast downward, cheeks touched with a scalding flush, and it's utterly adorable.

"We're going to go get dinner. Would you like to join us?" His head shoots up, eyes scared as they reach Maka's proud expression. How delightful, he's nervous. He's never this way toward the other girls in class, and he isn't faking - or rather, doesn't know how to fake - a charm to appease or impress the dark haired beauty before him. Maka glances over at her friend to find a hopeful look lighting up her features. _She wants him to go._ This moment is absolute perfection. She looks back to Blake and not only is he nervous, but he's panicking internally, she can see it obstructing his vision.

"I, uh …" He thinks for a moment, looking from Maka to Tsu, and back. "wish I could," he answers with a defeated sigh, and she can see Tsubaki deflate in disappointment. "I actually have to rush to work soon. I only have time to pick up something at the Turf." The Turf was a quick and cheap food option on campus, only used by those in a hurry. He's obviously dissatisfied as well, he doesn't want to leave.

"Oh, that's too bad," she responds. "Well, how about we plan something this weekend? We can talk about our project." They both light up at the mention and Maka has to pat herself on the back.

"Sure! Let's exchange numbers." He hastily pulls out his phone and exchanges it for hers to add their numbers to the others contacts. "Thanks, I've got to get or I'll be late. It was wonderful making your acquaintance." He's looking at Tsubaki like he doesn't want to leave and his hand comes up to shake hers again, obviously longing for even the slightest of touches or perhaps the shock that soared through them both earlier.

"You as well," Tsu replies coyly. _Aww, she's being bashful._ Their hands are hesitant to part and it's almost heartbreaking that they have to go separate ways so soon after meeting. He lets go, though, because he really does have to leave or he'll get docked on his paycheck if he's late. Fucking unforgivable Stein ruins his fucking life.

"Bye," he murmurs, disheartened. It's like watching a bittersweet love song unfold, it's beautiful. Sighing once more, he turns and strides away swiftly. Tsubaki watches him depart only to divert her stare when he looks back at her, and vise versa.

After he's long out of earshot, Tsubaki turns to Maka with her eyes wide and her cheeks aflame. "Oh, my goodness! Oh, my _goodness_ , Maka!" She grabs her arm earnestly. "Who was that? Why have I never met him before?"

"That was Blake. I told you that," Maka laughs as they begin to walk to the bus stop. "And you've probably never met because he's an English lit. major and you're a welding slash _biomedical engineering_ major." She taunts harmlessly.

Tsubaki shakes her arm as they go, her grip unrelenting. "This is no time to joke around! I think I've met my true love!" Maka slows down, a huge smile across her features.

"True love? You just met. You barely even spoke to one another."

"That doesn't matter. When you know, … you just know." Tsubaki rests her temple upon Maka's shoulder, her blush deepening. She has it bad. Maka pats her friend's head as they sit to wait for their transportation, an elaborate plan forming in her mind. She's never seen either of them this frazzled, they're both usually so calm and collected. It's utterly delightful and the feeling is obviously mutual between the two. Maka doesn't think that she's ever been this excited for someone else's love life. She can't wait for the weekend.

* * *

Blake is spacing out again. He's been doing it all evening and Soul's honestly afraid to ask why. He's worried about him, though, so he can't very well try to ignore his best friend's abnormal behavior.

"Uhhh, …" he begins as he watches Blake pick up a torque wrench when he should be reaching for the urethane and electric caulking gun. "Dude, you're replacing a window not fastening bolts." Soul grabs Blake's wrist before he can do anything dumb, as it looks like he's preparing to hammer in the new windshield.

Blake is startled out of his daze at the physical contact and _glares_ at him. The fuck.

"No, I don't want to hold your hand, you deviant. Gross." Blake scrunches his face in mock disgust and terror. Soul shoots him with an unamused look as he releases his grasp.

"Don't lie to yourself," Soul finally retorts, smirking as his friend fakes a gag. "You know you want this." Blake chuckles then, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah." He seems to be back to normal as he returns to doing his job _correctly_.

"You okay, man? You've been dazing all day," Soul asks as he looks back under the hood of the car he's been stuck with - the piece of shit - when he hears Blake _sigh_. He _never_ hears Blake sigh, especially like this. He's known the guy since middle school, they've been through a lot together, nay literal hell together: _puberty,_ and yet he had refrained from this kind of sighing all along. It's completely new to him and he panics slightly, not knowing how to handle it. Holy shit, the world must be ending.

"Well, ... today I-"

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Blake, I hope you are conversing over motorized vehicles and not personal affairs." Mr., sorry, _Dr._ Stein is a motherfucking creepy as hell asshole and they despise working under him, but the job pays _great_ and the work is actually fun. No job is perfect, one supposes.

"Yes, sir." Soul states politely. "I was just saying that he might want to scrape the lining a bit more before he places the window."

"Good." The doctor of who-fucking-knows-what nods and turns to go take a smoke outside. As soon as he's gone, Soul directs his attention back to Blake who is actually scraping the rim more.

"You were saying?" He whispers.

"Nothing. We can talk about it later." He's acting suspicious as if he wants to divert Soul from the topic. It's strange to witness Blake acting this way when he's normally very forward, it's so out of character. He won't push him, though. He'll wait until he's ready to open up about whatever it is that has his panties in a-

"* _Siiiggghhhh*" … Oh, Lord, please give him strength._

* * *

 **And there it is! It's been a bit since I last updated this one so I wanted to give you all some length, but *phew!* 7,000 words is a lot, you guys lol so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review. Please? Pretty please? In cursive with star dust _and_ fairy dust? It would make me oh, so happy!**

 **If you find yourself bored with nothing to do, check out more stories by you know who! I have two other Soul Eater fics and have recently uploaded an Inuyasha fic! It'll probably be a while until the next update, but I have some spooky Soul Eater and Inuyasha Halloween fics that I'm working on just for you! See ya soon!**

 **Much Love! ~3**

 **K.T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it took me a while to update this, I've been busy adulting.**

 **Not nearly as long as the last, but long enough that I don't feel bad about it lol**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am uploading a LOT of stories this month, so be on the lookout for them! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Cream and Sugar**

She hasn't gotten a note for almost a week now, but she doesn't stress over it, or she tries not to. _Fuck._ He had mentioned in his last letter that he has a lot on his plate and will be getting really busy soon. Maka also has to plan out tomorrow night perfectly, as Blake is coming over to their apartment - Tsubaki is over the moon - and she needs an excuse to leave them alone for a short while. But no matter how much she attempts to convince herself into believing that she shouldn't care that Soul hasn't left anything for her for the past nine days, her mind always seems to be swept away to be occupied with thoughts of the charming man. He's an utter dreamboat and she needs to make sure to get his _fucking cell phone number_. She disappoints herself every time she forgets to ask him, but he hasn't either and she's not sure if he does it purposefully or if he's just so overly infatuated with her, like she is with him, to remember to ask. She hopes it's the latter, but doesn't hold her breath … or she tries not to.

Maka stands suddenly with a huff, making her coworker stiffen in surprise. She needs to distract herself, she has to stop obsessing over him. He's really cute, though, and such a gentleman. _Fuuuuuuck._ Maka lets out a defeated sigh, sitting back down as she sets her face in her hands.

"Everything alright?" Liz asks, concern lacing her voice.

"Wonderful. I'm fantastic." And she should be. The apartment is the cleanest it has ever been and Tsubaki pays her half of the rent early every time, not to mention that they have basically become best friends. Maka's grades are all A's at the moment, she's been making good tips at work, and she's setting her friend up with her 'true love' tomorrow night. She shouldn't have anything to complain about. The only thing missing in her _daily_ life is Soul. Fuck, and she just realizes that she doesn't even know his fucking last name. Shit. The hell has she been doing the past two months? That's another thing she needs to remember to ask for next time they coincidentally meet.

"Are you sure? You've been sighing a lot … not to mention the unexpected jumping up and down from your seat." They're on break in the back room and Maka is getting claustrophobic. She's never felt this way before, not even toward Kidd, and it's just hitting her. The door squeaks and they both turn to find the source standing awkwardly in the doorway. Maka glares menacingly and Liz gives the form a pitiful look. She fucking _hates_ Hiro.

"Uh …"

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What did I _just_ say?"

He opens his mouth only to close it and look down dolefully. He has yet to apologize about the whole deleting Soul's number from her phone ordeal, though she hasn't exactly given him a chance to, as one can see. He is obviously head over heels in love with Maka - more like slightly obsessed - so his jealousy more or less took control, though Maka doesn't acknowledge that as an acceptable excuse. Liz sits uncomfortably in the thick atmosphere before clearing her throat.

"Our break is almost over, so we should probably get back to work." Maka nods in agreement and grabs her things, making sure to keep a firm hold on her phone, and throws away her trash. Hiro moves out of the way quickly before she can shove him aside with her hateful stare, clutching his meal to his chest. She doesn't want to be mean, it's not like he deserves to be treated like this after two months, but she can't get past it. If she hadn't met Soul again, Hiro would have very well ruined her first real love.

She almost chokes on the thought, Liz crashing into her as a result of her abrupt halt. Does she…? No. No, of course, she doesn't. She would know if she did. Wouldn't she? She had imagined it to always kind of be like when Tsu met Blake - _love at first sight_ \- but, even though she had only become acquainted with him recently and they hadn't even gone on a real date, she can't see herself with anyone else. It has never been that way before. When she had been dating Kidd, she had still checked out other guys when no one was looking; and as much as she had cared for him, she could see them breaking up and ending up with other people. Not with Soul. She is just realizing that ever since she met him, guys that she had previously found attractive, have slowly become incomparable to him, on any level. When did this happen? How could she just now become aware of this huge milestone in her own fucking life? Her mind goes numb as her heart begins to race and she thinks that she might need something to throw up in.

"Maka?" Liz is still rubbing her nose slightly from the impact as concern for her friend starts creeping in. "Why did you stop? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just … yeah. I'm good." Maka walks away swiftly to the bathroom, hiding her face slightly. She is bright red. She can't believe it, no, she _won't_. There's no way. Fucking _no_.

Justin watches her leave the 'employee's only' section as he leans back against the bar. They aren't busy, so he's basically just trying to find something to pass the time, and a very red-faced Maka Albarn attempting to hurriedly beeline for the bathroom is quite entertaining. Maka has always been a stoic female, he's seen her red only a handful of times and they were all incidents including him. He'll admit that he likes to purposefully make body contact just to see it. He finds her flushed skin oddly satisfying. She's gone too soon, though, and he's strangely at odds about it. He usually wouldn't care to ask, but …

"What's with her?" He gestures toward the door that Maka enters and locks as his eyes meet a confused Liz. She shrugs and huffs without returning his gaze. "Why is she all blushy?" he presses. He really should just let it go. He's never been one to pry, but he's found that Maka seems to peak his interest lately. This question earns him the azure in his coworker's eyes, brows set in a look that could only mean 'none of your damn, motherfucking business, bitch'. She doesn't answer, though, and it almost frustrates him as she turns and fucking walks away without so much as a word. He takes in a slow, deep breath and lets it slide off his back, his attention returning to the ladies room. She's right, it's none of his business and he really shouldn't dig into something just to sate his boredom… so why does he want to know so bad?

* * *

She's scared fucking shitless at the moment. How the hell could she not have known something so important? She's confused and conflicted because, on one hand, Soul is brilliant. She sees his smile in her dreams and craves his fingers in her hair, she wants his mouth on hers and his eyes … good _God_ , does she want his full and undivided attention at all times. When they meet by chance it's like, the first time she met him at Res everytime because her breath catches in her throat for a moment and she gets these sweet tingles all over her body; the room gets really hot and she needs something to drink because her mouth is always exceedingly dry. Even now, as she's walking home from work, she gets all bubbly and fuzzy and shit just _thinking_ about him. It's sickening and annoying, but she's smiling despite it all. On the other hand, … there were her parents. They had lied to her, to her face without even batting an eye, and she had trusted them with her life, with her diary, with her secrets, with her everything. Her smile slowly became full of melancholy and wistfulness. She shouldn't compare him to _them_. Ugh, she needs something to distract her.

Maka enters her apartment building, basically in tears, but not really. They stay in her eyes, not daring to fall, and the receptionist looks up as she walks in.

"Late shift again, Miss Albarn?" she asks sweetly. Maka shouldn't hate her just because she's prettier than she is, the lady is actually always extremely nice and remembers her name. Maka only smiles and nods her way as she strides for the elevator. She hears a sort of sad sigh come from the older receptionist as she turns the corner, pressing on the up button. She feels a bit bad, as she doesn't think that she's ever witnessed anyone ever talk to her. The doors soon ding open and Maka hesitates. She steps back and turns, making her way back to the desk. The gorgeous woman sitting on the other side notices her immediately and looks up, hiding the sorrow in her eyes with a well-practiced smile plastered nicely across her face.

"May I help you with something, Miss Albarn?"

"How was your day?" Maka asks as she crosses her arms and leans on the tall desk. The shock in her expression tells Maka that she doesn't get asked that question nearly enough. She blinks a few times before looking around as if Maka couldn't possibly be talking to her.

"Me, ma'am?" Her voice expresses her astonishment as she actually points to herself. Maka smiles and nods, telling her that, yes indeed, she is talking to her and is interested in her well being. "How was my day?" The woman looks down at her desk as she seems to ask herself the question, almost too confused to muster up a proper answer, before meeting Maka's awaiting gaze. She smiles and Maka thinks this is the first genuine smile she's seen on her. It takes her aback because she somehow manages to be even more beautiful than usual. It's a minor frustration. "Well, um, I … had a wonderful day."

"Don't lie," Maka snorts, letting her chin rest on her arms. "I really want to know." This seems to make the woman smile even wider.

"I, uh, … in that case, I've honestly had a rather rough day today …" she grimaces, her eyes shining with the beginning of tears as she meagerly nibbles at her bottom lip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maka isn't sure exactly why she had decided to talk to her. She had passed her every day, several times, and not once had she spoken to her since she moved in two years ago. It might have been to distract herself from her previous thoughts, or it could be the slight connection she had felt from her gaze, the small fire that had slowly diminished as Maka had chosen to pass the poor woman by. She feels like a dick all of a sudden for always glaring at her for no good reason and never even taking the initiative to learn her name.

She seems hesitant as she fiddles her fingers in her lap. She sighs and falls, hitting her head very ungracefully and abruptly onto the desk. She groans before shifting in a way that her chin is on her desk while she allows her shoulders to sag and her arms to droop down to the floor. She looks completely defeated.

"I might not make my rent this month …" she decides to spill. "I was living with my fiance, but … I found out that he was cheating on me, so I moved in here, but …"

"It's pretty pricey," Maka finishes for her, earning herself a nod. "How much are you needing?" Maka asks in a way that seems innocently curious, so the receptionist doesn't think twice before answering.

"Only about eighty-five, but that would leave me with nothing for food," she sighs, rolling her head to lay on its side. Maka hums. It's really not that much, but not having enough for food will be tough.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I wish I could help out." The woman bolts upright at that, her features contorted in a cross between horror and amazement.

"Oh, no! I hope you didn't think that I was asking you for money!"

Maka laughs. "No, of course not. I just understand your situation a bit. I had a roommate who just up and ditched me a few months ago, taking half of my belongings along with him without even the slightest notice. I luckily found a much better roommate, but anyway, I just wish that I could help you out in some way." She looks up at Maka with an overly kind and thankful look as she holds the tears from falling.

"Thank you. That means more than you know." A semi-awkward silence passes by as an understanding and slight kinship manifests between them.

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know your name," Maka finally states, reaching her hand out to shake hers, and once again she is left with eyes wide and surprise. She smiles again, though, and takes the offered appendage, seemingly delighted that someone cared enough to ask for her name. It's actually a really sad realization on Maka's part and she kind of feels better about herself for taking the time to talk to this beautiful, well-meaning woman.

"My name is Blair Neko."

"Well, it's a pleasure to actually meet you, Miss Neko."

"Oh, please, just Blair is fine."

"Then you can call me Maka from now on." Blair seems to want to argue with that but submits after Maka throws a small fit, stating that she won't answer to 'Miss Albarn' any longer. "Well, then," Maka quickly checks the time to find that it's nearing 11 p.m. and she still has homework. "I hate to leave you down here by yourself, but I have some assignments I have to send in by tomorrow morning."

"Of course! I wouldn't want to keep you from your studies." They both nod their goodbyes respectfully before Maka turns to walk away, tired though oddly refreshed. Just as she reaches the corridor, Blair calls out to her, grabbing her attention as she peers back around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Blair seems to be overwhelmed with a contentedness that Maka has never seen on the woman's face before. It's actually rather rewarding.

Maka smiles back as she waves. "No problem."

* * *

Soul had thought that Blake had been acting weird the past few days, but _this_? This is just ridiculous. He calls Soul into the living room, distracting him from his homework, and sits him down on the couch. It seems to be pretty serious at the start, throwing Soul off and putting him on edge as he watches his friend stride back and forth, mumbling incoherently. Now, he's pretty sure it isn't serious, because he remembers having witnessed something similar to this when they were in high school and Blake had been asked to a dance by a girl and … wait … a girl?!

"Who is she?" Blake turns with wide eyes, staring at Soul completely horrified.

"Dude, … how do you fucking _do_ that? Are you seriously psychic? Tell me the truth."

"Not psychic, just observant and I know you very well, now who is she? Did she ask you out, did you ask her?"

"What? No. Neither."

"... then, like, what?"

"I met her through a mutual acquaintance and - and it just felt … right. Like, I looked at her and I became instantaneously infatuated. I was overcome with complete awe, it was like I was floating or some shit and I just …"

"Woah, … you're in deep. When did this go down?"

"Yesterday? Before work."

"You're kidding me, that fast?"

"I literally just said instantaneously, didn't I? What do you think that word means, huh?"Blake reaches forward and flicks Soul on his forehead, earning his own hand and smack.

"Well, I just mean that I've never seen you like this. You reacted similarly when that girl asked you to turnabout in high school, but it was more in shock than joy. This time is completely different."

" _She's_ completely different. She has this smile that's like, and her eyes are brilliant, and I just …" Soul gives Blake a very pointed look, smiling more in merriment for his friend than anything. "There are no words."

"That's a first."

"Shut up, you wouldn't understand." Soul leans back into the couch, bringing his water bottle to his lips and taking a sip, the thought of a radiant Maka sitting as she reads, being showered in sunlight, popping into his head. She's radiant and if he closes his eyes and blocks out everything else around him, she's there behind his eyelids, smiling and _glowing like the fucking sun_ because that's her.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Look at these two fools falling fast and willingly, readily jumping when told. "Anyway, why did you call me out here? Was there something else?"

"Oh! Yeah, well, I'm supposed to go over to their apartment to study for this project, but I don't want to go alone. They said I could bring someone for dinner, so … could you come?"

"This isn't like a double date or anything, right?"

"No, absolutely not … okay, maybe a little? But, the other girl isn't expecting anything, so don't worry."

"She better not be."

"Why, not like you actually have a girlfriend or anything."

"Do you want me to go to this thing?"

"Yes! I apologize, please don't leave me alone on this important night." He smacks Blake roughly because of course, he'll go with him, that's what best friends are for. He thinks back to Maka, feeling a little guilty to be going to meet some other girl, but really, he's not going for her or himself, he's going to support his lovesick, frantic friend. He really wishes he had her number right about now, he wants to see her face.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that! I hope to see feedback!**

 **Don't forget to check out the contest details on my user page! I hope you all participate!**

 **Much Love~!**

 **K.T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause I enjoyed writing it!**

 **So sorry I've been MIA the past few months. Life has been getting to me, but I think I'll be on here a lot more often from now on, fingers crossed.**

 **Anywho, here's a nice long chapter for you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Tasteful Tease**

"Tsu! Hurry up! He'll be here soon!" Maka is cooking spaghetti and meatballs while her roommate gets ready. You'd think she was going to prom or something, as she has been getting ready for the last few hours, leaving the cleaning and cooking to Maka. It's fine though, because she knows this means a lot, not only to Tsubaki, but to Blake. He's been texting her like crazy, asking her questions like what Tsubaki's favourite flowers are, her likes and dislikes, interests and the like and it's the most fucking adorable thing ever.

"Almost done! I'll be out in five!"

"You said that a half hour ago!" she laughs out. She hears her phone go off and finds that Blake should be there within the next ten minutes or so. "He just texted that he'll be here soon!" Maka hears her roommate begin to hustle and bustle about within the confines of her room. Tsubaki actually comes out of her room five minutes later wearing a comfortable tan summer dress that sports uncharacteristically high slits on either side, showing off an ample amount of her thighs. She has a thick black belt around her waist and it only emphasizes her superior figure. Her hair is half up half down, like Ariana Grande's except Tsu pulls it off much better; her makeup is simple, but absolutely flawless, and Maka is almost jealous. She sees the nerves crawling along her bare arms, resulting in goosebumps, and the anxiety in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Maka coos as she walks to her unnerved friend. "It'll be a fun, super chill evening. He was nervous, too, so I said he could bring someone if he wanted. We're just going to eat and chat a bit."

"You got the wine?"

"I got the wine," Maka nods as she slides her hands up and down Tsubaki's arms in an attempt to calm her. She has to fight to contain her joy, a flustered Tsu is the cutest and Maka just wants to tease her, but she knows that it'll only make it worse.

"The food is done? Did you clean the guest bathroom? Wait, we don't have a guest bathroom. Who's bathroom will they use?"

"Everything is going to be just fine. I cleaned everything top to bottom and the food is almost ready. Relax."

Maka brings Tsu a small glass of water to sip on and finishes setting up the table all nice and grownup like, she's kind of proud of herself for it, actually. She goes back to stir the spaghetti when there's a knock on the door. She turns to take in the scared expression on her roommate's face and smiles reassuringly as she heads toward the door. She checks through the peephole and is completely confused for a moment. She unlocks the door and is utterly surprised to say the least - this isn't at all who she was expecting.

"Hey," he smirks at her as he raises a hand leisurely in greeting.

"Uh, hi … I hope this isn't rude, but um, what are you doing here?" Why _the_ Justin Law is standing outside her door is beyond her. The question seems to fluster him for a moment because she swears she catches a slight pink cross his features, but it's gone too soon to tell.

"I, uh, actually wanted to ask you something." He's scratching the back of his head as his eyes meet the floor, his expression is calm though - almost uncaring even - and it's extremely odd. She can't read him at all.

"Maka?" Maka hears a familiar voice, one that instantly ceases the awkward and uncomfortable zinging in her mind, and turns to find Soul, _the_ Soul, standing coolly in her hall alongside a puzzled Blake. He's extraordinarily handsome, yet again, with his soft red button down and dark faded blue jeans. His hair is up in a slightly messy bun, pulling most of it from his face and it's sexy as fuck along with the dark gray scruff growing in. He's _soooo_ extremely attractive. God, she missed his smile. Just look at how gentle his eyes are, those pools of enchanting maroon. She's melting, no doubt about it, and the only thing crossing her mind as she swoons is ' _praise Jesus, hallelujah.'_

"Wait, you know each other?" Blake asks, pointing between the two. Soul merely nods as his currant gaze shifts to take in the blonde man she had been talking to. He's handsome and it irritates Soul a little, but it's more the way he is looking back at him; there's this scrutinizing, judgemental way about his eyes as they slowly mull over him. Soul can read the vexation loud and clear on his face, but it quickly becomes impassive as he takes in the overwhelming colour of Soul's gaze focused on him. _Weird._

"Maka, who's at the door?" Tsubaki comes into the mix as she stands just behind her friend to peer around her, taken aback when she sees Justin, as she knows him from Maka's place of employment as ' _The Justin Law_ '. She then follows Maka and Justin's eyes to the two men standing a few strides away. The air is thickening and none of them are the slightest bit prepared for this. "Uh, so, … invite our guests in?"

Maka hears her, but can't find it in her to look away from Soul. Yesterday's realization has her nerves acting up and she is beyond happy right now. He smiles at her, all mesmerizing and shit, and she just kind of wants to hug him … among other things. It's only been a little over a week, but she's missed him.

"Maka. Invite them in," Tsu whispers again as she pokes her side.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Blake, come on in." Her cheeks feel super hot right now and she still refuses to turn away from the striking man in front of her. Blake nods gleefully as he pushes Soul forward toward the door.

"This is Soul, my roommate and best pal, but it seems you two have already met." Blake squeezes through them to shyly wave at Tsubaki and eagerly follow her into the apartment, leaving them to just stare at each other in the doorway.

Justin is kind of pissed. He's obviously been completely forgotten even though he had come all the way here just to ask Maka out. He sees now though that she has an interest in this scary looking weirdo who is sadly slightly taller than him … maybe more than slightly because he notices how hunched over he is as he looks down at Maka in that utterly dopey and disturbingly sappy way. He knows he should just leave, but he's never been one to give up on something he really wants and, even though his intrigue toward her only peeked yesterday, he's quickly come to terms that he does indeed _want_ Maka, as unfounded as that may be.

"Hey," she mutters timidly, her cheeks red and adorable.

"Hey."

Justin could throw up, the scene is so sickeningly sweet. They might as well have flowers and sparkles all over them. He crosses his arms as he rolls his eyes, the action catching Soul's attention, but not enough to completely divert him from Maka.

"Would you, um, like to come in?" she asks, twiddling her fingers and acting all cute and Justin just thinks about how she should be looking at _him_ like that.

"Yeah, but, uh …" Soul glances over at Justin and back down at Maka. "Weren't you kind of in the middle of a conversation with, uh, him?" He doesn't really want her to talk to the guy, as he senses somewhat of a bad aura or whatever coming from him, but he knows it would be rude of him to ignore blondie completely. He watches as her eyes widen in realization and then how she immediately becomes uncomfortable as she side glances. He can tell she feels a little bad about leaving the guy hanging, but doesn't seem to want to continue their conversation. He instead turns to him, outstretching his hand.

"Hi, I'm Soul." He smiles in the nicest way possible as the blonde glares at his hand and then directly at Soul's charming smile before his face becomes completely stoic and bored again. ' _That is fucking weird as shit - the fuck is his problem?'_ Despite the ass's obvious dislike toward him, he takes his hand and shakes it without squeezing too hard. There's something off about this guy and Soul doesn't like it. He's clearly hiding his true self - not very well, from what Soul can briefly gather - and he doesn't want him around Maka. He shouldn't be so territorial when nothing is official, but _god_ does he want it to be official and he kind of thinks she might, too? Maybe? He'll stick a pin in that for now, but he won't deny his feelings for her. This guy, however, could very well be a problem, not just for him, but for her, if her reaction is anything to go by.

"Justin, nice to meet you." _Liar …_ They slowly let go of each other's hand and stare at the other in a way that can only mean they're in somewhat of a silent battle. It's really uncomfortable, but Soul isn't going to back down.

"Um …" They both look to Maka as she clears her throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Justin, but as you can see, I have company. Would you mind waiting until work on Tuesday to continue our conversation?" Soul turns to observe the man again. He can tell that though his face remains calm, his eyes give away the annoyance, and it's really unsettling that he's able to mask it so quickly.

"Yeah, sorry. I should've called or something. Have a good night." Justin all but storms away like some petulant child and Soul almost has to laugh. Seriously, what is his problem? He ignores him in favour of looking back down at a much more at ease Maka as she watches the pretty boy leave in what he can only decipher as relief. She's still as magnificently beautiful as before, if not more so. He thinks it must be impossible for her to become any more gorgeous than she already is, though only time will tell. It's intoxicating, having her in his view, and he could nearly die happy right now. They must be on the same wavelength somehow because they fucking _match._ She's wearing this really simple black, flowy shirt with cut off sleeves and frayed edges and dark maroon shorts that go with his shirt; her hair is down, _thank God_ , and her lips have been left nude, still full, plump, and _inviting_. Her majestic emerald eyes aren't directed toward him, however; he needs her undivided attention because he's selfish and needy and she can somehow manage to make him feel insecure by merely looking elsewhere.

"What was that about?" he asks, grabbing her gaze from the retreating figure down the hall. She sighs and smiles up at him.

"I honestly have no idea. He works with me, but we aren't close enough for him to come here."

"Did he say why he came?"

"No, though he said he wanted to ask me something. I guess I'll find out on Tuesday." She shrugs it off like this Justin guy isn't the slightest bit creepy for just showing up at her door unannounced. He won't even ask her if he should know where she lives, because if not, a police report might need to be filed.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but you seemed really uneasy talking to him." Maka looks away slightly and makes a face before nodding her agreement.

"Yeah, I was really surprised, not just by him, but by you," she laughs. "I had no idea you knew Blake."

"Same here," he chuckles huskily, in that way that makes her want to lean in, in that way that makes her feel things - _dirty_ things, things she probably shouldn't from merely a chuckle, but _God_ , does she _feel them_. "Should we go in?" He gestures into her apartment with a tilt of his head and it's so incredibly hot. He's viciously attractive in every way possible, and she is losing it, her cool is scalding and she has no chill. ' _Fuck. Me.'_ This is insane - she's insane.

"Yeah." He follows her in and shuts the door behind him, making sure to lock it, when the smell of meat and sauce hits his senses.

"Did you make spaghetti?" His pace quickens down the short hallway to the kitchen and sure enough, his favourite meal sits simmering on the stove top.

"I did. Do you like spaghetti?" She was well-named, she surely is a goddess. It smells so fucking good and his mouth is watering. He hasn't eaten since breakfast and it's exactly what he's craving.

"It's one of my favourite meals," he admits, choosing to take a leisure stand next to her in the kitchen rather than accompanying a twitterpated, lovestruck couple on the living room sofa. He definitely shouldn't be judging them because here he is, his heart pitter-patting while he subtly watches the side of Maka's face. He quickly redirects his gaze toward the spaghetti sauce as she looks up as to not be caught by her wickedly green eyes. It's a close call, but his attention is swayed by the steaming food and his stomach twists a bit. "And I'm really hungry." He leans down slightly over the saucepan, taking in a deep, long whiff. _So. Good._

"Oh, good. I'm glad I made something you like... even though I didn't know you were coming." She giggles in that way that she does; that way that makes her eyes light up and her skin glow and he's goo - obvious putty in her hands - and she doesn't even seem to notice. He's desperate for her attention, but she's so focused on stirring her damn spaghetti sauce that her eyes don't even dare to meet his. He remains in the same position, head tilted slightly as he hovers over the stove, probably too near to the cooking food for anyone's comfort. He watches her without hesitation as a lovely pink crawls across her cheeks in the perfect progression of blush that he's ever seen and he enjoys it a little too much. He finds himself slowly invading her space, snarky smirk in place as she shrinks back little by little.

"You … what do you think you're doing?" _Finally_ , _she speaks._ She still refuses to meet his gaze, however; and it's as if she's challenging him to move forward, further into her bubble. She's smiling with obvious amusement as he tilts his head even more, like a puppy with impending curiosity. He doesn't understand it. He has never managed this well with any girl before, and even though Maka makes his heart leap from his chest on a regular basis, makes him feel a little overwhelmed to the point of maybe having to throw up, and has successfully wrapped him tightly around her cute little finger, she makes him confident, comfortable. She makes him feel like he is the hottest piece of man meat ever created and _that_ is a completely new feeling to him. He's all happy and forward and will say anything to connect with those emeralds of hers.

"Just trying to get your attention is all," he chuckles. "You haven't looked at me since we entered the apartment." Fucking little shit. She can't stand it! She wants him to further invade her space, so far that their skin is flush against the others … namely their lips. Fuck it, she wants to kiss him, or she wants him to kiss her, rather, because she knows she won't take the initiative. She hasn't the guts, but he obviously does. He should use them to sate her thirst. God, who _is_ she? She doesn't even know herself when she's with him, but it feels right, like she's finally who she was meant to be. Stupid, it's all stupid.

The bold statement of his neediness has her eyes widening slightly, enough to really draw his gaze from her lips. They land right back on them, however, when she somehow decides that it's an okay thing to do to take her bottom lip between her teeth to nibble on. The tease.

"Is that so?" A glorious blush is illuminating her face and his smirk widens in content. He's more than sure that she's the most fucking gorgeous woman he's ever seen and that he definitely wants to take a light bite at her lips as well. Her eyes redirect themselves off to the side, an obvious attempt at playing coy.

"Tis." He's leaning in a little closer and he can _hear_ her heartbeat quicken at their proximity. It's almost perfect until they jolt back at the shy chuckles and giggles coming from the living room, resulting in Maka taking a large step back and spinning to look over at the pair sitting on the couch. Right. He forgot about them. He's pretty disappointed that she has turned away from him, as he can't see her face anymore. The view isn't that bad, though; the back of her neck is so red, and it stems all the way up to her ears as she ties her hair up to start making the salad. He smirks because it feels _amazing_ to know that he, Soul Evans, did _that - to her_. It's definitely a pat on the back deserving moment … so he does just that while no one is looking.

"Man! Dinner was amazing! That was some of the best spaghetti I've ever had!"

"Thank you, Blake, but it's actually Tsu's recipe, so …" Everything is going according to Maka's plan. Tsubaki and Blake are - of course - hitting it off, and it's just about time to pull the ' _I forgot to buy the ice cream!_ ' card so that they can get some _real_ alone time … and she gets to be with Soul. All by themselves. Win-win.

"So, … dessert?" Tsubaki shoots a quick look across the table at Maka, a nibble at her lips sending a silent signal that it is time and _oh_. She has never imagined Tsubaki to be this forward, but here she is, trying to get Maka and Soul to leave as soon as possible so she and Blake can _Netflix and Chill_ or whatever it's called these days.

"Right, right. Um, Soul, would you like to help me?" She turns her wide, green eyes on him just as he begins to shovel another mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth. He halts for a moment, noodles hanging from his lips, his eyes gazing up at her as he hovers over his plate as not to drop any food on himself. She can't help but giggle as he quickly slurps the pasta into his mouth and begins chewing quite aggressively. He takes a few large gulps of water to help wash it all down, tilting his head back to inadvertently give her a full view of his neck. Her giggles cease to be replaced with a look of fascination, her breath caught in her throat. She watches the muscles of his jugular as his adam's apple moves up and down, a small drop of liquid escapes the corner of his lips to glide down and over his chin and make its way down his throat to his collarbone. She herself is now gulping and licking her lips because they suddenly feel ridiculously dry. The moment passes by too quickly, as he sets his glass down and wipes away the wet line off of himself with his sleeve.

"Of course," he says, smirking at her as he pushes out his chair. She has to intentionally shake herself from the enchantment before she realizes that Soul is grasping the back of her chair, prepared to pull it out for her so she can stand and her panties are officially wet. She doesn't even have to subtly grind herself into the chair to be sure - she _knows_.

"Thank you." She stands, heading for the kitchen with her face cast downward in hopes he won't see the blush spreading rudely across her cheeks. Her heart is pounding in her chest because she knows what comes after her, ' _Oh, no! I didn't buy the ice cream for the pie!_ ' bit: alone, her and Soul all by themselves. She can't wait, but she's also slightly terrified.

"So, how can I be of service?" His voice is sexy as all get out, it can sometimes be too much for her. It's like a warm caress on a chilly day and she loves it, but in times like this, it's almost like sitting too close to a fire when you're already warm.

"Um, could you get the plates over there for me," she points toward the right to a stack of paper plates while opening the freezer door.

"Of course." He scooches passed her, his hand gently grazing her lower back as he does so. She squeaks, he pretends not to hear it. She waits a moment, allowing the chilly air from the freezer to cool her down, perhaps help the scalding of her cheeks. Her heart is racing, palms slightly sweaty. Soul is just … a whole lot of wow. Well, that and she's preparing herself because she can't act worth shit.

"Oh, nooo~!" she says much too loudly.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki's voice comes from the small dining area.

"I forgot the ice cream for the pie~!" It's a damn good thing that Soul's face isn't visible to Blake at the moment, he's trying really hard not to laugh right now. That was such an obvious lie on her part and he knows exactly where this is going.

"No biggie, we can just have the pie," Blake reassures. Tsubaki shoots Maka another _look_ and she sighs.

"No, sorry, I, uh, … really wanted the ice cream. I'll just run to the store and get some real quick."

"I'll go with you." Maka turns to find Soul right behind her, looking down at her fondly. "Can't have apple pie without la mode, now can we?" He winks at her and she smiles. She knew she liked him for a good reason.

"Thank you."

"We'll be back in a jiffy," Soul says as he follows Maka to the door, neither of them looking back at the pair still sitting at the small dining table. She grabs her purse, keys, and phone and slips on her flip flops before reaching for the knob.

"Be safe!" Tsu hollers as the two shut the door behind them.

"You, too," Soul mutters, just loud enough for Maka to hear. Her mouth opens in mock appall as she looks up at him before lightly swatting at his chest. He has the cheesiest smirk on his face as he snickers, his right hand grabbing the wrist of her assaulting appendage as she begins to laugh.

"You're so lucky she couldn't hear you," she shakes her head at him as he steps closer.

"Yeah? Or what?" Her chest tightens, in a good way - a really good way - and she bites her bottom lip; watches as it draws his attention from her eyes.

"Or she'd kick your ass," she giggles, tapping his shin with her exposed, cute little painted toes, and begins to walk slowly down the hall toward the elevator. His hold on her wrist vanishes, but he follows closely behind her, his heart pounding as he eyes the back of her neck. She still has her hair up in a messy bun and he really wants to kiss right below her hairline. Seriously, she's driving him up the wall.

"I have no doubt that she could."

"You're smart then." She hits the button for the elevator and they wait. She can see his reflection on the doors steel shell gazing down at the back of her head with a dopey little smile on his face and she's trying really hard to contain herself. A sound signals the arrival of the elevator and they step on as soon as the doors open. He hits the lobby button and leans back against the wall, his eyes aimed up at the numbers above the doors, watching as they slowly change. She continuously glances up at him, noticing the slight nibbling he's doing at his bottom lip, making the slim flesh begin to swell in one of the most appealing ways. The hairs on the back of her neck are standing on end; this is the first time that they've really been alone in an enclosed space before and she can feel the electric-like energy growing between them. She looks up at him again, he doesn't seem to be affected … is it just her?

"So, how shall we waste our time?" She has to shoot her head downwards as he turns to ask, catching her slightly off guard.

"I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?" Oh, … he has a lot of things in mind, one being them going back to his place so they can be alone longer than it'll take for this elevator to get to the lobby. He's really missed her. But that would be too forward of him and probably inappropriate at this point in the progression of their … relationship? That, and he doesn't trust himself around her, to be honest. He's trying really hard right now not to lean down and press his lips against hers. Seriously ...

"Maybe we could just go get some coffee and talk?" She laughs and nods. Awkward flirting over cups of black coffee is their thing and she likes it, it may even be her new favourite thing. As they enter the main area, heading toward the doors, Maka's eyes meet that of the ever-stunning Miss Blair. She seems to be shocked for a short moment before a mischievous smirk has Maka shaking her head in the negative, very firmly so. Please, no… despite the look, Blair lets them to leave without so much as a word, allowing for Maka to let out a sigh of relief so that she can just enjoy this outing with Soul.

They begin to walk toward a small coffee shop Maka goes to when she can't go to Res. The sun is still on its way down, sending rays of golden orange to stream through the city streets and reflect off of the many glass windows of the tall buildings. It's warm with a slight breeze and the sky is blue with just a handful of clouds, painted an array of pastels with crisp textures. Though it's all beautiful and shit, Soul is mesmerized by something far more captivating - Maka. She walks along the pavement with a small smile stretching the corners of her angelic face, her hair is flowing and swirling with the breeze, all shiny as the sun captures tresses as they bounce and bend. He can not believe the boldness of her eyes as the sun ignites their warmness, inviting him to dive deeper into her gaze as it shifts toward him. His legs feel like jelly as if he's walked 500 miles and is only halfway to his destination.

"As it so happens, I know a place," she mutters, unable to pull her eyes away from his.

"Lead the way." They're both in a breathless sort of trance and haven't the slightest care of how they got there. It's only when Soul accidentally bumps shoulders with a passerby do they look away from one another, a bit of red brushing both of their cheeks.

They quickly find their way to a small coffee shop close to Maka's apartment and enter quickly. It's quaint and tidy and Soul finds comfort as the smell of all kinds of pleasing scents waft his senses. He feels like he can relax a bit better in this kind of environment. There are Edison lights and nice wood paneling on some of the walls. There may be too many plants, however; they seem to take up too much room, in his opinion.

"What are you in the mood for?" He looks down at Maka to find her browsing the menu.

"What would you recommend?"

"I like their lattes here; their black coffee isn't as good as Res'."

"Then I'll try a latte. 16 ounce. Just plain," he tells the barista, who looks slightly offended by Maka's earlier comment on the taste of their coffee but seems to get over it quickly.

"I'll try the chai latte, no cinnamon, please."

"Is that all I can get for you guys today?"

"Yup," Soul nods as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Okay, that'll be seven twenty. Thank you, sir."

"Waaiit, you can't just pay for mine …" Maka's eyebrows knit together as she watches the barista hand Soul his card back, her hand still in her purse. " I was gonna pay."

"Ya snooze, ya loose."

"But-"

"You fed me dinner. Lattes are nothing."

"Here's your receipt, I'll have your order out for you momentarily." Soul can't hold back the chuckle as the barista walks away from them briskly. He seems to have been uncomfortable with their playful banter.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Don't change the topic."

"I paid for it because I wanted to," he states as he pokes her cheek, deflating it in the process. "You can buy the ice cream." She nods, though somewhat hesitantly. He doesn't understand the whole 'girls trying to pay for things' thing; it's dumb, but it seemed to really bother her for a moment.

"Let's siii~t … over there," she points toward a little corner. At first, he only sees yet another giant plant, but once they make their way around it, it reveals a little table with a few chairs. There aren't any windows in this cafe, he notices, so the lighting is a tad dark, but … it's not like that's a _bad_ thing … he'll keep that thought to himself.

They sit and wait for their order to be called; Soul awkwardly taps at the table as Maka checks the time, both unsure of how long they're expected to wait before going back to the apartment and because she needs something to do.

"So, how's school going for you?" They haven't been exchanging notes lately, so he feels like that's a good question.

"Busy. Blake and I have a project we need to work on."

"I heard, though you might want to schedule times with him at the library or something. I feel like if you invite him over to your apartment, there would be certain distractions." She snorts.

"Yeah, no kidding. What about you? I know you said your workload was getting pretty heavy, but I don't know your major or anything."

'Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever told you. I'm double majoring in music comprehension and physical therapy."

"An interesting mix. What do you want to do with them?"

"Music therapy, if the music industry doesn't work out for me, that is. The physical therapy is more of a backup plan."

"I didn't even know you were a musician." - He just got a whole lot hotter - "Do you play instruments or sing, orrr?"

"All of the above," he chuckles. "I play piano, guitar, sax, mostly jazz instruments. I only sing when I absolutely have to, though."

"Well, now you absolutely have to."

"One chai latte and one regular latte."

"Ohhhh, saved by the barista," he jokes as he retreats to get their drinks.

"Don't think you're getting away with this. I won't give up."

Soul has the goofiest smile on his face as he grabs their lattes and puts a few dollars in the tip jar - it earns him a concerned look from the barista, but Soul just smiles at him and waves. He doesn't give a shit. He's cheesing it because he wants to. Let him be happy, judgmental coffee maker. Maka makes him all giddy and whatnot, every gosh darned time they meet. Even her small notes have a small smirk plastered on his face for the continuation of his day. He really isn't sure why they haven't hung out more than this before now. Oh, wait - yeah he does. Derp.

"Would it be too bold of me to ask for your cell number?" he asks innocently as he sets her drink down in front of her and makes his way around the table to sit across from her.

"... I'll have to think about it," she teases, taking a sip of her latte.

"Maka, this is no joking matter." He leans in on the table, his chin resting on the top of his knuckles as he pouts.

"Why not just give me _your_ number?"

"We both know what happened last time. I don't trust you with numbers."

"Heyy, now. That wasn't my fault. He deleted your number before I could get my phone back."

"Wait, who's he? You said my number 'got deleted', you never said someone deleted it."

"Didn't I? Well, it's not a big deal. There's this coworker of mine who is a little jealous at times. I was being berated with questions about the number and while Liz, my friend at work, was distracting me, he got ahold of the phone and deleted your number."

"All the more reason to give me your number. I don't have any female friends who want to delete contacts from my phone. Is this the same guy who showed up at your apartment tonight?"

"No, it isn't. You don't have any jealous female friends?"

"That's all you took out of what I said?"

"Yes," she smirks at him, her lips all the more taunting as they protrude a bit more.

"Okay, then why were you getting 'berated' because of my number?" He sits up, smug as she bites at her lip and averts her gaze.

"Uuuummmm, no … reason, really…"

"Mhhmm, I ain't buying it."

"I'll drop it if you do."

"Nope, we're already in this mess together. You've trapped yourself. There are no means of return."

"But that's not fair…" she whines slightly, that adorable pout taking over her face. All he does is shake his head.

"The subject will come up again; might as well get it over with."

"Good God, you're incorrigible."

"Uh, same goes for you." They're both chuckling, she's blushing as she sips at her latte - he doesn't touch his in favour of continuing to tease her. It's all just a big beautiful mess of a situation and it's embarrassing, but she'll give … on one condition.

"Okay, okay … how about this? I give you my number and the whole story of my coworker, _but_ you have to sing for me."

There's a moment of silence as Soul enters the realm of deep, deep ponderment, leaning back in his seat as his arms cross, eyes squinting at her. It's an intense moment, not too long, but not too brief either, and Maka almost can't handle his gaze.

"Alright, … deal, but don't get your hopes up. I warn you I am not a talented singer."

"We'll see about that." She's cute when she's smug.

"Number first." It's a polite kind of demand as he gives her his phone, the screen ready for her contact information to be inputted. She tries to hold back her growing smile as she types it all in; her name, number, email address, all of it. She even allows for him to take her picture as she slides the phone back over to him, something she would never have done before, for anyone. Her phone vibrates but she doesn't answer it, partially because it's an unknown number, but also because she's with Soul.

"You gonna answer that?" She looks up at him across the table to find him holding the phone up to his ear with that stupid, sexy grin of his, and she answers it despite herself. Goddammit, she hates herself, but, _God_ , does she like him. They just sit and stare at each other, dumb and dumber on the phone with each other while they're sitting right across from one another. She knows her face is red; his eyes are like fire and it burns her up.

* * *

 **Alright! There it is! Hope you liked! Please leave me feedback. I'll try to update as often as I'm able, my loves!**

 **Feedback...**

 **Feed ... back ...**

 **feed ...**

 **food**

 **Much Love~!**

 **K.T.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy moly, Batman! I can't believe it's been this long! I am a horrible person and you all deserve better. I'll try harder for this one, I promise. I've been rewriting the plots for several stories, but they're getting there!**

 **Anywho, let me know what you think! Enjoy**!

* * *

She's fucking adorable.

"Think you got enough?" Soul jokes, purposely bumping _one_ of the tubs of ice cream that he's carrying against the bag of pints that Maka has.

"You picked half of the pints out!" Hey, she has a roommate now and they're fresh out of ice cream at the moment so, _excuse her_. The fact that she has Tsu means that she can spare to spend a few extra bucks on a 10 for 10 deal on pints and a 3 for 6 deal on tubs. It was a _steal_.

"I thought you were kidding," he chuckles, re-adjusting his hold on the bags in his hands while they wait for the okay to cross the street. He can't help but catch a glimpse of the little pout that she hosts as he bends over to set down his bags for a moment. "I mean, I've seen the size of your freezer; these aren't all gonna fit."

"Oh, trust me, they'll fit." She will make them fit. They step off of the curb as the bold red hand changes to a light person. He smirks because, though Music majors are typically stereotyped as particularly right-brained, Soul doesn't quite fit into that category.

"Wanna bet on it?" She eyes him, narrow and skeptical. Is she actually sure that she can make this all fit? Not 100%, maybe about 87%?

"What are we betting on?"

"Whatever the winner wants. Bet?" She'll take fucking chances.

"Bet." She watches as the smirk on his face grows and she gulps. 72%?

They continue walking down the block and enter her apartment building, Soul opening and holding the door for her. Maka's smiling face as she laughs at something Soul says is caught by the ever-gorgeous Blair and Maka burns bright red at the eyebrow wriggle that is sent her way because _no_. She prays that Soul doesn't catch it.

"Welcome back, _Ms. Albarn_. I trust that you _enjoy_ the rest of your evening." _Oh, God!_

"Y-you as well, Blair," she squeaks, ducking into the hall where the elevators are.

"And you, sir."

"Thanks, you, too." Maka is attempting to hide herself from his view because she can feel her cheeks burning as they get on the elevator. "She was nice." No, she isn't … well, she is, but … "So, what do you think?" Maka presses the button for her floor before briefly looking at him.

"Think of what?"

"What are we about to walk in on?" he asks lightheartedly, an amused expression cast over his face and _shiiiit._ She forgot to text Tsu that they were coming back! Maka quickly pulls out her phone and sends a quick message to her roommate.

"Now that you mention it, we should probably give them a minute; I completely forgot to forewarn her."

"That's no fun," snidely, he jokes, chuckling as Maka lightly kicks at his shin. The elevator takes them up to her floor too fast for either of their liking, and they adjust their pace to a crawl until Maka receives a thumbs up from Tsubaki.

"We've got the green."

"I was really hoping to obtain some blackmail material."

"You don't have enough yet?"

"I could never have enough." And there's that sexy chuckle of his again, giving her chills as it sweeps over her like velvet. She has never encountered such a whimsical sound before; Maka thinks she's become addicted to it. She quickly unlocks the door and enters to set down the bags of ice cream, as the plastic handles are beginning to dig into her skin uncomfortably. Surprise lights up both of their features as they find their friends right where they had left them. They continued to chat at the same dining room table, a little less wine in the bottle they had opened earlier that night and their plates sitting in a pile where Maka had been. She narrowed her eyes as she leaned toward Soul.

"Are we being played or is this scenario legit?"

"I'm not too sure myself," he muttered. "But … I think this real life."

"Ow!" Maka jumps away from him in surprise more than anything. She finds him sticking his tongue out at her slightly with his index finger and thumb making a pinching motion, the adorable snot. Maka can't hold back the grin as well as she wants to, but bumps into him to direct her attention back to the couple flirting at the table.

"Quit that, you heathen. Are we sure? I was positive that something was gonna go down…" She looks up at Soul once more who returns her stare only to shrug, a smirk sliding across his features as he begins to take the pints of ice cream out of the bags.

"Oh, I'm a heathen now, hmm?" He chuckles. "I guess we'll just have to accept this strange development. I'm honestly more interested to see who will win our bet." He opens up the freezer to peer inside and she can see him grinning from ear to ear like he's already won. She's gulping, her face getting red as she steps closer to look in alongside him. Okay … maybe she shouldn't have accepted the bet; now looking at it in person, she can clearly see that she might have a 12% chance of fitting this stuff in there.

"Uh, any-any chance you'd be willing to have mercy and-"

"Absolutely not." He sounds completely smug and she sighs, knowing full well the outcome. An epiphany has her hand pausing mid-stretch as she hands him another one of the pints - they hadn't decided on what the winner gets, well, not really. It's supposed to be whatever the winner wants, right? Crap. Maka can feel her cheeks sizzling as she merely slides the last container over to him on the countertop, her hands coming up to hide her cheeks. What is he going to ask for?

"Shame," he says, pulling her from her thoughts. She looks over to find him holding just the one pint in his hand, a smile she knows means he's won spread across his features. "You were so close."

"But if I eat this one, then-!"

"And what about that tub of vanilla for the apple pie?" Her eyes follow his pointing finger to her left to find said vanilla ice cream still sitting on the counter just waiting to be scooped and served. Her shoulders sag; Maka is a sore loser to begin with, but now it seems that much worse that she's lost a _bet_ … and she isn't sure what he'll ask of her. She likes him, she has quite complex feelings for him, but … she barely knows him enough to say for sure what he'll request of her. Once again, Maka is jolted out of her stupor as her exposed neck is ravished by that of Soul's cool hand, precipitation from the ice cream container emphasizing it's chill.

"EEEP!" comes from her mouth loudly before she can stop it, catching the attention of Tsubaki and Blake.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Tsu stands to come to her aid, but Maka's hands go up to stop her.

"N-nothing! I'm fine!" She glances over at Soul whose eyes are wide as he stares back at her, apparently not quite having expected such a reaction. She gulps, feeling the coldness of his hand retract from her neck ever so slowly. The air that hits her now damp skin enacts a shiver to rise from her shoulders and glide down her spine. She's blushing like mad and can't help but sidekick his leg to hopefully divert his attention from her embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Worry is laced in Tsu's voice until she hears Soul's strained chuckle. He's trying so hard to keep it at bay that his stomach hurts. God, she's so cute. He hadn't thought that she would let out such a loud sound; it caught him by surprise as much as his icy abuse upon her neck had her.

"Sorry, that was my bad. I decided to pull a little prank on her." His hand comes up and pats the top of her head, his other appendage still covering his mouth as he holds back his laughter.

"Oh, I see … I wasn't aware that you two could get so close while getting ice cream."

"Oh, no. They've met before," Blake interjects, standing to bring the dirty dishes to the sink.

"What?" The surprise is heard loud and clear and Maka is as red as a tomato. If she tells Tsu that Soul is her coffee note guy right here, right now … she's done for. Her roommate will make a huge deal out of it. "How? Why didn't I know about this?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is they greeted each other when Soul and I got here earlier _by name_." Tsubaki turns to Maka, curiosity alive in her magnetic violet orbs. She looks like she's about to question them, but must think better of it after noticing the pleading gaze of her friend. With Soul's hand still resting on her head for some reason, she can't make the blush go down, not to mention that this whole situation has her anxious as hell. Thankfully, Tsu does change the subject with nothing more than a, "Huh, that's interesting." before helping Blake wash the dishes.

They finish the cleaning rather quickly before preparing their dessert and deciding to eat it while watching a movie. Of course, Maka allows Tsu and Blake to decide what to watch, but immediately regrets it when they choose ' _The Nun_ '. She has never been good with scary movies and Tsubaki knows this, so why she goes with a horror film, she doesn't know. But if this turns out badly, she'll never forgive her.

She and Soul are sitting on the couch with their desserts while the other two are sitting on the ground with blankets and pillows. Maka wraps herself up with the necessities to aid in her attempt in not flipping the fuck out at any point during the movie. She's too concerned about the film to really notice how close Soul is to her, something she usually would be fixated on.

"I hate scary movies," comes a small whisper close to her ear. She turns to find Soul's disdainful face as he shrinks back into the cushions. She's somewhat surprised that he would have admitted something like that to her; usually, guys think it's uncool to be scared of something, but his honesty - she finds - is sexy and somehow helps her calm down just a bit. She's now studying the side of his face in the light that the television casts across the room. It's just the beginning trailers, so there isn't much to see. He's so close that their shoulders are just about a hand apart and she feels her chest squeeze. She's been trying to forget about that whole 'strong feelings that could possibly love' thing, but right now, she can't.

"Really?" she breaths back. His eyes meet hers in the dim lighting of the room and she witnesses a small blush peek out from his skin. Looking away, he gradually moves closer to her side, his warmth being felt through her blanket armour. His hunched so far down into the couch that she sits taller than him as he allows his head to lean against her right arm, snuggling into it slightly. She smiles down at him as he grabs a pillow and hugs it to himself, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna try to fall asleep before it starts." He's so cute like this, all cuddled up next to her in this handsome ball of drowsiness mixed with discomfort over the film beginning to play.

"You can't just abandon me to fend for myself," she nudges his head slightly, making him open his crimson-stained orbs to glance up at her. It makes the room feel a lot hotter than it was and she thinks she might need a glass of water to cool herself down. She can't get over how utterly attractive he is, and the grumpy look on his face brings a small, breathless giggle from her mouth.

"I suppose you're right. That wouldn't have been very nice of me," he smirks up at her, adjusting his position so that his chin can rest on her shoulder. Maka doesn't mind him invading her personal space; it just makes her giddy and nervous, and as much as she doesn't want to look away, she can't help the bashful way her head tilts in the opposing direction of him. His lips are far too close for this to be a safe position. "Do you have a laptop?"

"Yes," she glances over at him. "Why?" He has turned slightly away from her, his face looking disturbed as he watches a bit of The Nun. He scoots in just a bit closer, his chin falling from her shoulder, his temple resting in its place. He has her feeling things, as per usual

"I was just thinking that we could watch something else in a different room…" He leaves that to hang in the air between them. It's a pretty bold declaration on his part, but even if he wants to push her up against a door and have his way with her, he won't. He's not a horndog - he just _really_ fucking hates horror movies. He can feel her tense up, though, so he begins to retract his previous thought, but before he can, she nods. She finally releases her breath before uncrossing her legs to tap Tsubaki's back.

"Hmm?" her friend turns, excitement in her eyes as she munches away at a piece of pie.

"Soul and I are gonna watch something on my laptop in my room; neither of us like scary movies." Maka adds a wink, trying to make it look like she's being a good friend by giving Tsu and Blake some more alone time. This makes her friend's face light up as she nods, a sweet smile gracing the pair behind her.

"I'm sorry, do you want us to change it?" The minx … trying to make it sound like she doesn't want to be left alone with Blake.

"Hah? Why would we do that?" Blake interjects as he catches the tail end of the conversation.

"They don't like horror movies."

"What? Soul likes sca- Ow!"

"Sorry, dude." Blake glares up at Soul before he looks between him and Maka, his eyes igniting with a revelation. He whips back around to pull out his phone while the girls continue talking.

"No, it's fine. You two really want to watch it, right?"

"Well, … yeah, but …"

"Seriously, don't worry about it. We'll just be in the next room," Maka assures, patting Tsu on the head before standing with her plate of pie. Soul follows her lead and stands, his phone vibrating in his pants as maneuvers his way out of the piles of pillows on the floor. He pulls it out to find a text from Blake.

' _Is Maka black coffee girl?!'_ He lets out an amused puff of air before turning back to find Blake staring at him. With a proud smirk on his face, he nods the affirmative, receiving nothing more than a strong and supportive thumbs up from his friend before he turns his attention back to Tsu.

"You coming?" Her voice is closer than he thought and it shocks him a bit, his head whipping to his right to find her standing right in front of him. She has her laptop in her hands along with its charger as she stares up at him with those big, emerald gems of hers. Damn, his legs feel a little unstable.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiles before leading him to her room, going over and turning on a small lamp to she can plug in her laptop with ease.

"Sorry, it's a mess. I wasn't planning on having guests in my room." It isn't a mess at all, it's actually very tidy and clean. He wasn't feeling anxious about being in her room alone with her until this moment. He catches a glimpse of a pair of underwear in her laundry basket - _completely_ by accident - and he can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he attempts to gulp it down.

"If you think this is a mess, you should see Blake's room. It's seriously like a disaster area." She laughs at that, easing the tension that he alone is feeling, and he lets out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm sure it won't be for long if Tsu has anything to say about it."

"If she can coerce him to clean his room, I will never question her, ever." Soul dares to step further into the room, ignoring the hamper at all costs, as he is fully aware of the red lace that lies within. He moves closer to where she's sitting on the bed, scooping a mouthful of delicious apple pie into his mouth.

"Okay, what do we wanna watch?" Without her eyes leaving the screen, she scoots and nonchalantly pats the mattress next to her. He doesn't let himself think about it, he won't. They're just watching a movie, nothing else. The fact that it just so happens to be in her room on her bed has nothing to do with it. Nope, nothing at all.

"Uh," he sits, feeling somewhat awkward now, but ignores it still. "I'm down for anything, really. Just not a horror film." She laughs at that.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell. Have you seen Sex Education yet?" _What did she just say ...?_

"I'm sorry, _what_?" The word _sex_ is all he hears and that couldn't have been right.

"It's a show on Netflix. It's hilarious." She clicks on it so that he can read the description, and sure enough, it sounds hysterical. He's not sure whether they should be watching a show about sex in their current situation - rather, his current state of mind - but the first episode is already playing as she stands and places the laptop where she had been sitting. Grabbing her pie from the side table, she lays down on her stomach to the left of the computer and drags a large, fluffy blanket over her body. He can't really see the screen comfortably in his position on the end of the bed and Maka seems to take notice.

"You can lay down if you want, I won't bite … this time." He smirks, nibbling his bottom lip as he looks back at her to find a small blush accompanying her soft smile; her expression contradicts her forward statement. She's just really fucking adorable and he can't say no and, as much as he tries to think better of it, his back is beginning to spasm, so … why not, right? Nothing bad will happen as long as he doesn't do anything inappropriate. He's a grown ass man; he can control himself. He can control himself.

Maka moves in a bit closer to him as he melts into the mattress and throws half of the blanket she's under over him, their arms touching as she snuggles back into the bed. Being alone with her is hell and heaven all at once and he wants to slap himself. He goes stiff as her hip connects with his side and oh, God, he can't _breathe_. Shit, shit, shit. He needs to calm the fuck down. He's never felt as confident as when he's around Maka, but apparently being alone in a room with her - in _her_ room - has him as anxious as a horny preteen. Why had he suggested they do this again? A scream from the living room startles them both, reminding him of exactly why he had said they should watch something in her room. Soul takes a slow, deep breath, trying to relax; to focus on the show. It works for the most part, the storyline catching his attention more than he originally thought it would.

Three and a half episodes in and he's fighting to keep his eyes open. He thinks Maka has already beat him to it, as her breathing is even and slow. He rolls slightly toward her to look at her face and sure enough, she's fast asleep. She looks so peaceful and radiant. He knows he should get up, go find Blake, and leave, but … maybe just for a few minutes he can close his eyes and pretend that this is all fine. He relents to perhaps the weakest part of himself, scooting into her warmth and wrapping his arm lightly around her petite form. He lays his head closer to hers on their shared pillow and allows himself the pleasure of pushing his nose into her golden tresses, the smell of cinnamon and chai wafting his senses. It's a pure sort of enchantment that she's put him under at the moment and … he doesn't feel the need to subdue or ignore his urge to just hold her and breathe her in. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he does, very comfortably so, and he's more content than he thinks he's ever been.

* * *

 **There ya go! Short but sweet and better than nothing, ey?**

 **Sorry, that took way too freaking long. I'll try to update soon! I hope everyone is having an amazing 2019 so far!**

 **Don't forget to feed me ^^**

 **Much Love~!**

 **k.t.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yooooo, so hi :) how's it going?**

 **Thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, I really do appreciate it! I always find myself going back and reading them over and over when I get stuck. It really does mean more than you know.**

 **I have some news for you all in the author's note at the end of this chapter, so please give it a read.**

 **I tried my best to make this one pretty long for you guys (almost 7,000 words, can I get a whoop, whoop!) since it's been too long since my last update and I'm a monster. I'll try to be better! This chapter also has minimal edited so please point out any spelling/grammatical errors you may find ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Morning Brew**

There's just the slightest bit of sunshine sneaking its way through her curtains, somehow managing to lay directly across her closed eyelids, the fucker. The peace Maka had sunk deep into is now disrupted by her less than adequate curtains, but no fuss; all she has to do is turn over and all is good with the world. She can do that, right? She tries but fails, awaking from the best sleep she has had in a long ass time. Not wanting it to end, she stubbornly snuggles down into the mattress, content and warm and elated that she doesn't have school or work today. A sigh of satisfaction escapes her lips as a hand moves gently along her side and mid-back, tucking itself under her. She can't help the smile from spreading across her face as she cuddles closer into the comfort of the warm chest and … wait. Maka's eyes fly open to be met with maroon clothed pecs and her heart shoots through the roof. Ever so slowly, she tilts her head back to look up at the man cradling her as his breathing remains soft and even. Although she relaxes slightly at the sight of Soul's sleeping face resting half hidden in her pillow, she can't seem to calm down. What had happened last night? She attempts to recollect the previous night, but is too distracted by Soul's peaceful god-like features as he snoozes. Maka then allows herself to just accept and bask in this moment, knowing full well that this handsome dope hadn't done anything to her, he's too nice, too gallant, and she loves that she can trust him. She decidedly snuggles into his chest, her arms snaking around him to hold him close. She's scared of what she's become, what he's turned her into; she's never been one for romance or being led by her feelings, but … her feelings for him are all she can focus on sometimes and she thinks that maybe she's become somewhat of an actual human being because of it.

She feels his heart skip against her temple before his arms pull her in even closer, his nose falling into her hair before taking a drag. He's awake, she knows he is, but she refuses to move and ruin this moment. She's the happiest she's been in a long fucking time and, whether she deserves it or not, she is going to take advantage of the opportunity.

Soul has just begun to rub small circles into her back, making her melt, before her door is thrown open and they both jump.

"Time to wake up, lovebirds! I'm gonna be late!"

"Can't you knock?" Soul asks, glaring over at his friend with malice. "This is a girl's room, dingleberry." _Maka's_ _room_.

"You know, the thought hadn't occurred to me, but noted. Now, get the fuck up, please, because I don't want to be late for work." Blake exits the room with his signature shiteating grin as he waves back at them gingerly. What a monster … Soul is already thinking of ways to fulfill his future revenge.

Soul and Maka sit there in silence as they stare after the closed door. He scratches the back of his head as he sighs; his idiot friend just made this whole situation a bit more awkward than it needed to be.

"Well, … that was sudden …"

"Yeah, kinda makes it impossible to fall back to sleep, doesn't he?"

"No, kidding," she giggles. Finally, fucking finally, their eyes meet and he has to bite back the overwhelming urge to start cheesing as hard as he possibly can. Maka's hair is an intricate mess of disheveled honey; her makeup is smudged around her eyes, but it makes her beautiful emerald orbs stand out even more. He clears his throat as he pulls his gaze away from hers, running his hand up and down his face. Blake will most definitely barge through her door again if he doesn't leave within the next thirty seconds and wouldn't that just be the worst.

"Do you … uh, have anything on today?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." He can hear the smirk in her voice and he jokingly rolls his eyes, silent puffs of laughter leaving his nostrils.

"Well, if you can find time in your busy schedule, we should hang out today." He's shifting to get out of the bed, stretching his legs out before relaxing them over the edge to stand. "I'm pretty free today for once."

"Yeah?" Maka throws the covers to the side, no longer concerned with keeping warm and cozy as she watches Soul reach up to the ceiling, the slightest of skin peaking out from the bottom of his shirt. She shivers, whether it's the cool air swarming and consuming her or the thought of Soul's muscular abs, she doesn't know nor does she care to find out - she's basking, damnit.

"Y-" Soul looks down to find Maka's hand lightly grasping the hem of his shirt and is met with her staring up at him, bottom lip between her teeth and her cheeks a light flush of pastel pink. "Yeah." It comes out more breathless than he had meant it to, but when the girl that he's currently pining after is looking up at him like she wants him to kiss her, it's forgivable. A knock on the door has his heart shoot up to his throat and back for the second time that morning and his shoulders sag as her hand lets go of his shirt. Fucking figures.

"Maka? I have to get to the school to work on a project with my classmates. Blake is out here waiting for Soul."

"Yeah, we're coming." She moves past him and opens the door, and just like that, the moment is fucking _over_. Killjoys, cockblockers - the both of them. Begrudgingly, he follows her out into the living room as he runs his fingers through his likely birdnest-like mane. He was in such a good mood earlier this morning. Being rushed by Blake has everything moving too quickly for his liking and they're out the door before he even realizes what's going on. He isn't awake enough for this shit.

"I guess I'll see you later?" He says it hopefully and he doesn't even care if he sounds desperate; with his right hand leaning against the doorframe as he looks down at Maka nodding her head with an adorable little grin on her face, he feels like _the_ fucking man.

"See you later."

"Hey, asshole! Let's gooo." He regrets a lot of things, one of them being his promise to drive his worst best friend to work. He pushes off of the frame and waves before jogging down the hall to the elevator. He turns to find her watching after them as the doors slowly shut, blocking her from his view. Tsubaki and Blake are talking - about what, he hasn't a clue; he's tuned them out and has no interest in what they're saying. It's exactly what they deserve. He blinks the dryness from his eyes as he leans heavily against the wall, arms crossed, and allows his mind to think solely about a blond-haired, green-eyed earth goddess… he's not even sorry for the small smile that takes over his lips at the image of her messy hair and crazy makeup from a full night's sleep popping into his mind. Shit … he's fucking head over heels for her … and he's not even mad.

* * *

She's _screaming_. She looks like she slept in a bed of charcoal. Why didn't she wash her face and take out her fucking contacts before falling asleep? Oh, god … Soul saw her looking this ratchet and didn't say a word … her life is a joke. She's so over herself right now - what a miserable existence.

* * *

Blake won't shut up. His hysterical laughter is making his cheeks burn - whether it's with anger or embarrassment, he isn't sure nor does he care to find out.

"Could you, like shut the hell up and leave me alone?"

"Awwww, come on, cowboy. Don't be like this."

"Need I remind you that without me, you'd be on bus right now, late for work?"

"I'll probably be late anyway, seeing as you're driving at a snail's pace. I mean, my God, man."

"I can pull over right here and leave you to sprint those last two miles."

"Okay, okay," Blake pats his friend's shoulder, unable to throw his arms up in mock surrender as they ride his bike. "I just think it's cute, and pretty amazing if you think about it. I mean, if I hadn't paired up with Maka for this project and hadn't met Tsu, we wouldn't have ever gone over to their apartment. I probably would've never found out who your coffee girl was and you would have never gotten the chance to fall asleep in her bed last night. I assume that that's all you two did."

"Oh, fuck you," Soul shoots, lacking any real venom. "Even if something had happened, it'd be none of your fucking business."

"I'm just glad that you two were finally reunited. You suck when you're pining."

"Speak for yourself, lover boy. You sigh non-stop."

"All I'm saying is that I've never seen you so interested before. Sure, you're in tune with your emotions and all that mumbo jumbo, but dude, think about the last time you were ever serious about a girl. I've never seen you so smitten."

"Smitten?" Soul turns into Stein's garage parking lot, slowing to stop before kicking out his pedal. Blake slides off, taking off his helmet as he shakes his head so that he doesn't have helmet hair.

"Smitten." He confirms, putting the head protection into the compartment. "I've never seen you flirt with anyone like you do with Maka. And I totally approve, ya know, she's one spectacular lady. I just … I don't know, man. I'm happy for you."

"... thanks, man."

"Don't blow it," he smirks, smacking Soul's shoulder lightly before saluting him with two fingers. "She's way out of your league. Catch ya later."

"Yeah…" Soul sits to think for a moment before readjusting his helmet and pushing off to head back home. Everything Blake had said is true, he really does like Maka. He has since the day they met at the coffee shop. She has his humour and tastes and, God, is she just radiant. He feels his chest tighten at the thought. Could he possibly…? Isn't it a little too soon for that? Would he date her? Yeah, totally. That's what he's aiming for. Would he sleep with her? Well, he's done the sleeping next to her bit already, but he'd sure as hell have sex with her too, under the appropriate circumstances. He can admit that he finds her attractive and that he really likes her, but for how long? He's never felt this way about anyone before, true, but he's been known to kind of … lose a feeling pretty quick. He's not stupid, he knows the point Blake was trying to get across - don't be a sick son-of-a-bitch and break her heart, dirtbag. He sighs as he zips through traffic, turning into his apartment's garage and parking. He had started this without really thinking about what it could turn into. Grabbing her coffee and sitting to flirt with her had been a spontaneous act on his part, and very much out of character, but he hadn't been prepared for this. It was a random feeling that he got when he looked down at her, those wide shamrock eyes looking back at him.

In all honesty, he's been avoiding it - the big, scary _L_ word - out of some deep insecurity and fear that he isn't capable of it. His father sure as fuck isn't capable of it … He has decided not to be anything like his old man. Soul shakes his head, not wanting to think about that - _ever_. Throwing the thought into the abyss of fire and destruction in his brain, Soul kicks down the pedal and turns off the bike before getting off and heading to the elevator. For now, he'll just try to figure out things with Maka - how he feels about her, how she feels about him - ya know, continue to take things nice and slow before he gets serious. He just wants to be sure … so that he doesn't break her heart. Right now, he doubts he could, he's too _smitten_.

He pulls out his phone as he steps out of the elevator straight out to his apartment, tapping on Maka's name and starting a message.

* * *

"Sooooooo …" Blair leaves the single, drawn-out word to hang in the air as she smirks the smuggest piece of shit smirk that Maka has ever seen and she shrinks away from her, rethinking her life decisions. She thinks Blair is extremely nice, but … she scares her sometimes.

" _Sooooooo_ … what?"

"You know what, don't act coy. Who was that exceptionally attractive young man you came home with last night?"

"Who?" That earns her a look of disapproval and Maka hates that even more than the mischievous twinkle in this woman's eyes. "H-he's just … someone…"

"Someone who stayed overnight," she sing-songs. "Come on, you have to give me more than that."

"Well, … he's, uh… I met him a while back at this coffee shop and - you know, now that I think about it, it was actually pretty hilarious how we met - we ordered the same thing and we kinda stood next to each other awkwardly when the drinks came out and - get this - he took my coffee! Without a word, and just, like, walked away with this smirk on his face. Oh, man, I thought I was about to have an intense confrontation, but he silently led me to this table in the corner and we just kinda, I don't know … hit it off?"

"Oh. My. Gosh… You're in love!"

"What?! No!" Maka can't suppress the rising blush as it ascends up her neck to take over her face. She realizes only now how carried away she is, rambling, thoroughly telling Blair the details of her and Soul's first meeting.

"You've got it bad, girl. I'm so jealous. Aaaahh, young love~ How nice."

"I- we- no!"

"It's best to just accept and embrace … speaking of which, have you two~" Again, the woman leaves her sentence to hang in the air and - Maka isn't stupid, she knows exactly what she's implying and, NO - the insinuation has Maka turning two times as red.

"Blair!" She's pretending to be appalled, but once again, Blair sees right through her.

"That's a solid no," she snorts. "He sure is a cutie, though, and very polite. I approve. What's his name?" All Maka can do is shake her head aggressively in the negative, weighing the pros and cons of hitting her head repeatedly on the desktop. Why does she feel like she's being interrogated? The worst part about this whole situation is the fact that she can walk away at any moment and yet she's just standing here, willingly being berated with questions about Soul. Maybe it's because, even though she's embarrassed, anything that has to do with him has her walking on cloud nine. She has a guy to girl-talk about and she's elated to the moon and back.

* * *

' _Coffee?'_ It's only 8:30 when she receives his text and she laughs because _same_.

' _Meet you at Res?'_

' _Or I can come pick you up ;p'_ Stupid, sexy, doof.

' _Or that XD'_

' _Be there in 20?'_

' _30?'_ She just got out of the shower and needs to get ready. She wants Soul to see her in her thirty-minute routine.

' _K. Bring some workout clothes ^^'_

' _Um … what?'_

' _Shhhhhh, don't worry 'bout it.'_

' _...'_

He doesn't reply after that, so she's only slightly worried about the coming events. She does what he's asked of her regardless and packs a small bag with gym clothes and sneakers in it. Her outfit plans may suffer - namely her makeup and hair - but so be it. What an odd feeling; she's never been so trusting of anyone before. She must be possessed.

Maka quickly blow dries her hair and opts for loose curls; even messy, they look acceptable, and decides on a more natural makeup look because sweat ruins many, _many_ things she holds dear. Soul has already seen her looking like a slob once today, twice is just too much for her heart to handle. By the time she's done, 20 minutes has passed her by and she scrambles to dress herself before she hears a knock at the door. She only has her underwear on and is jumping into her pants as she yells out her bedroom door.

"Just a secOND!" Awesome … the perfect moment to fall flat on her face. She groans as she wiggles on the floor to pull up her jeans, extremely thankful that Soul can't see her in this sad state.

"... you good? Did you fall?"

"No!" she hisses. "Just dropped something!" She hops up and runs back into her room for a shirt, quickly throwing on the first t-shirt she sees and running to answer the door. "Sorry!" she apologizes as she swings it open, huffing slightly at her misfortune. Soul smiles and then looks shocked, just standing there gaping at her as an awkward smirk glides onto his face. His eyes are directed toward her torso and she automatically covers herself, not thinking to look down at what his fiery gaze could possibly be glued to.

" _I'm_ not sorry," he teases, finally looking up at her face.

"What?"

"Was it on purpose?" He reaches out for the bottom of her shirt as he steps forward, forcing her to stumble back. Soul lets the door close behind him as he yanks at the thin fabric.

"W-was what on purpose?"

" _This_ ," he yanks her shirt once more, pulling her slightly to him as he does so. "I was wondering whether it was an invitation … or a mistake?" He hopes it was the former, but he decides to keep that comment to himself. She finally takes the hint and looks down at her shirt and, low and behold, she's wearing a red bra under a black, _see-through_ shirt and, oh god ... her ears are burning. _FUCK_.

"OH MY _GOD_!" He's bent over laughing at the way she slices - or more accurately, karate chops - at his hand and runs for her room, slamming the door behind her.

"No need to be embarrassed!" he yells after her.

"SHUT. UP!" Her life is a _joke_.

* * *

It takes quite some time to get her to come out; there's a lot of bribing with food involved and stifling laughter, but the flushed Maka wills herself to leave the safety of her bedroom after about fifteen minutes. She's finding it difficult to look him in the eye, though …

"Sorry," he says, confident and loud. "I shouldn't have teased you … I just, it took me by surprise and I, well, kinda liked it, if I'm being honest …" There's a drawn out silence between the two, both of their cheeks burning. "I guess, maybe, … should I go home?"

"What? No, no! You don't have to go or anything I, uh, … I'm just a bit embarrassed, is all. I was in such a hurry to finish getting ready that I wasn't even paying attention to my clothes." Maka buries her face in the couch pillows as she flops down, curling up into the cushions. Soul chuckles as she does so, taking fucking chances as he sits down at the other end by her feet.

"Well, … I for one enjoye-oof!" Pillow to the face. He stares blankly at her for a moment before she throws another one at him, no real malice behind her swing. In fact, he catches her lips quivering to hold back her smirk - it isn't working - and he grabs a pillow himself. "I admit, I deserve both of those, but throw a third and you're gonna get it."

"Is that a threat?" she challenges, grabbing another pillow.

"You bet your hiney, it is." Pillow to the _fucking face_. "Ohhh-hohohooo, … it's on." He opens fire, making sure not to hit her too hard. She's like a fucking ninja, though, what the fuck? He has absolutely no idea how she dodges that _and_ manages to hit him yet again. He allows his jaw to drop open comically as the last pillow falls from his face, making her snort. She's fucking _cute as shit_ , holy moly. They're still sitting on opposite sides of the same couch, but he thinks he might have an advantage if he stands. He grabs two of the offending plushies and towers over her. As soon as he's up, so is she, _running from him_ as she giggles and squeals. He has no other choice but to give chase.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She zips to her room, but Soul is too close behind her for her to shut the door - him and his damned tall person advantages - so she jumps for her big, bed pillows instead, arming herself. As she turns to hold them up over her head, Soul launches himself in her direction, his arms wrapping around her waist as he takes her down with an, "Oof!" They tumble, Soul barely managing to save himself from falling off the edge by rolling them back the other way. They're both laughing hysterically as Maka tries but fails to hit him with the exact pillow they had shared last night. Soul lightheartedly brushes her hand aside.

"Don't even think about it," he snorts from above. She's still giggling and all he can do is smile as he appreciates the wrinkles by her eyes alongside the tears from her laughter, her smile lighting up her face. She's absolutely beautiful in every way that he's seen thus far and he can't get enough of her. There's this way about her that captivates and draws him in, much like right now. Soul catches himself before his head can dip any further down toward her laughing face. His treacherous hands are already on her waist and he curses to himself. Soul has never felt like this for anyone before, sure he's had a thing here and there, but they had all ended partially because it just didn't feel right and because they had moved too fast. This would be moving too fast, and he didn't want this feeling he had for Maka to stop.

Busy swarming his mind with thoughts of his grandma and all of her cats - he can't put a number on them, they always seem to multiply - he doesn't notice soon enough how her eyes stare up at him, wide with curiosity and expectation. Quick - _think_. Without a second thought, his fingers crawl about her stomach, attacking her with tickles.

" _Aaaaahhhh, no! Stoooohahahahahaaaaapppp! Eeeeeeeee!_ " Her voice comes out high pitched as she attempts to wriggle out of his grasp, her arms flailing about before her hands connect with his torso. Much like a fish out of water, Soul _flops_ off of the bed, his arms straight to his sides as his body goes rigid. It is truly a sight to behold. Maka is looking down at him from her perch on the bed, ready to attack if needed. Her hair is tousled about and her breathing laboured. Soul is laying face down on the floor, arms still strictly at his sides.

"Truce?" he says into the carpet.

"What? Already?"

"... until further notice?" He absolutely despises being tickled; sue him.

"Baby …" She's giggling as she gets up and makes her way to the kitchen, lightly tapping his ankle with her toes like she had the night before. He grumbles before finally pushing himself up to follow her.

"I am man enough to admit to that," he announces confidently. She whips around at how close his voice sounds, but he's still standing over by her door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed; that stupid, addictively attractive smirk cast over his face. ' _And what a man he is._ ' Her mouth is dry, too dry, so she turns to fill up the glass in her hand with water; she is _parched_. She brings it to her lips, tilting her head back as she gulps the liquid down, and Soul can't tear his eyes from her jugular. His heart skips for a moment as he indulges before he consciously fills his brain with Gram-Gram and her cats, Pooky, Chichi, and Doe. He lets out a shaky breath, stepping away from the wall, and shuffles awkwardly until she's finished her drink.

"On that note," he announces as she sets her glass down. "Are you all ready to go get coffee?"

"Oh," she hesitates, not sure if she really wants to leave the privacy that her apartment gives them in favour of Res. She likes coffee, she likes Res, but she likes being alone with him way fucking more … "Uh, yeah. Just let me grab a few things first." Maka makes her way past him to her bedroom and grabs her gym bag and purse, making sure she has her phone, wallet, and keys inside before returning to find Soul patiently waiting over by the balcony. He's looking straight out at the building across the street with no real interest with his arms crossed over his chest. The high sun is reflecting off of the many windows outside to shine into the room, illuminating his already dazzling features. She's feeling a bit light headed at the sight of him just standing there and she wonders just how she's been able to comfortably interact with this man until now. A shuffle of her bags has him turning to return her gaze far too quickly and she has to force herself not to divert her eyes when meeting his lava abruptly.

"All ready?"

"Yup," she flashes a smile, attempting to hide just how enthralled she is with him.

"Good. You have a backpack."

"I figured it'd be easier on the motorcycle."

"You'd be correct." He adorns a toothy grin she's only seen on him a handful of times. His smirk is to die for, but this grin of his is faint-worthy. She bites her lip and nods toward the door, tucking stray hair behind her ear as she goes to slip on her shoes.

"So, what surprise do you have in store for me?" He's holding the door for her as she double checks to make sure she has everything.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was, now would it?"

* * *

She thinks that this is the first moment in the entirety of their … friendship(?) - or something like that - that she decided _not_ cared for Soul. Why? Basketball … the surprise is basketball. Maka has never played the sport in her entire life. Maka is a fantastic bowler, play at your own risk when battling her at chess, but _basketball?_ She can't - no - she _won't_ embarrass herself in front of him a third time today.

"You look like a deer caught in headlights," he laughs, dribbling the ball as he walks - _like it's so easy_.

"You promised this would be fun …"

"I did, because it is." She gives him a dead stare, making him gulp just a bit. "Or … at least, I think it is …"

"Well … I guess I wouldn't know, really."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I … I have a confession to make …" Soul waits patiently, placing the ball on his hip as a long, bare, muscular arm hangs languidly over it to keep it in place. It's so god damned distracting. "I've never actually played basketball."

"... like … _ever_?"

"Not once." Soul's face lights up at that, something obviously piquing his interest. Maka suddenly hosts a very heavy feeling of foreboding, her feet stepping back from him on their own. "Stop looking at me like that, it's weirding me out," she groans. "Can't we do something else?"

"Sorry, but no can do. I won our little bet the other day and this is my reward." She gasps as soon as the words leave his smug lips, a hand laying over her chest.

"I trusted you."

"You shouldn't have." Him and his smart mouth have her trying to hold back a smile, once again, failing miserably. Damn, even when she's mad at him, she can't be, not really. He's too cute to stay mad at. He's like a puppy - pees on the floor and you cuddle him as you clean it. Maka shakes her head because, no, he's much more like a wolf in sheep's clothing, the traitor.

"I won't be much of an opponent, so …"

"Oh, now that I know you really don't know jack shit about basketball," he steps in closer, holding the ball behind his back as he leans forward. "I'll have plenty of fun teaching you." Yikes, so seductive is his voice and so sultry are his lips. She's absolutely and undeniably done for.

"I'm not so sure you will," she smirks, attempting to hide away her rapidly beating heart at their proximity. "I can be a handful." Aaaaand she shouldn't have said that because his eyes drag up and down her body as slow as slow can fucking get, an eyebrow-raising at whatever the hell his sexy ass is thinking. She just knows he's got something smart to say and all she can do is wait for it, possibly prepare herself for the words to drip from his sly mouth so that her reaction won't be _quite_ as tremendous.

"I'm sure you are." _Fuck_. He meant it sexually, she knows he did. "But I guess I won't know until we get started." She's panting. _Lord, have mercy on her soul_.

* * *

An hour later and she can comfortably dribble while skipping around; it's actually pretty fun. She's missed every shot she's thrown, her aim is shit, but she's pretty good at defense, she finds.

"Let's work on your shooting," he chuckles, grabbing the ball as it comes back down from yet another failed attempt at getting the damn ball into the fucking basket. They couldn't have made it just the slightest bit bigger? No? Soul ushers her over to the free-throw line, handing her the ball before stepping behind her and her heart won't shut the fuck up. She's pretty sure her whole body is thumping with anticipation as his hands smooth over her hips. He taps her feet with his, trying to spread them.

"Legs shoulder width apart. Relax, but don't slouch." His hands graze up her sides to her shoulders, pleading with them to chill the fuck out with his magical hands as he massages her lightly. He then finds his way down her arms and over her hands that hold the ball, lifting them together. "Hold the ball like this, your dominant hand under and your supportive hand on the side- oh … are you a lefty?" he asks, noticing how she rolls the ball so that her left hand is underneath it.

"Yeah. I can write with my right, but it was slammed in a car door when I was a kid, so it goes numb if I hold a pencil for too long."

"Wowza, sorry to hear that." He manages to mimic her position, not all that used to using his left hand to shoot. "Did you break it? Your hand, I mean."

"Yeah, not too bad, but bad enough … anyways, I had to learn how to use my left hand so here I am. So, … now what?" She can't _take_ it anymore. His chest is so close to her back that she can feel the heat radiating off of him, making her squirm in his lose containment.

"Ah, um, so when you lift the ball to shoot, don't look over the ball. Use the window under it, like this." Their arms lift so that she can see the basket from underneath the ball, making her hum in understanding. "Give yourself enough push and line up with the basket with your dom hand. When you release, you want the ball to spin by using your middle and pointer fingers to aim." Soul momentarily takes the ball from her to show her what he means, only pushing it up above for it to land back into his grasp. She watches as shows her how he bends his knee in a slight jump before pushing up and shooting the ball.

"Here, give it a try." He steps behind her again, toes guiding her feet apart once more as a hand lands on her hip, the other on her right shoulder. Trying _desperately_ not to think about his hands, he follows his instructions and bends, bringing the ball up above her head as she aims to shoot. She doesn't give it enough momentum to make it to the basket, but the arch it makes while it spins in the air is really pretty.

"Good! That was perfect, just a bit more oomph behind it and it would've gone in!" He goes to get the ball, bringing it back to her. "One more time." She takes it from him, keeping everything he's taught her in mind before throwing it up and into the hoop with a _whoosh_.

"Oh, my god! Did you see that? I just scored!" she squeals as her arms go up in triumph before reaching out for him, almost tackling him to the ground. She doesn't even realize how her arms embrace him by themselves, her body spinning them in her excitement. "That was awesome! I want to do it again." She quickly steps away from him for the ball, going back to shoot again and again until she's finally tired of it. She also doesn't notice how quiet and content Soul is just staring at her, a handsome smirk on his face. She huffs as she makes another basket, a huge, glorious smile on her face.

"Ready to play?" he asks, grabbing the ball for her.

"What are we playing for?" She's acting coy as he passes the ball to her, obvious amusement in her face. His hands go to his hips, smiling as he bites his bottom lip.

"What? Think you can win against me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugs, shooting and swishing the ball again with a smirk. "Guess we'll have to play and find out."

"Is this going to be one of those things where you actually are fantastic at ball and went to nationals when you were in high school and all that bull, because if so, I will pay you back tenfold." She laughs wholeheartedly, her body shaking.

"No," she shakes her head. "I honest to God have never played basketball before today."

"... Alright then. Same bet as before - anything the winner wants."

"Deal."

* * *

He's been holding back this entire time, the fucker. He moves so well and the score is already seven to four. If she were better at stealing the ball from him, she probably would've been in the lead, or at least have an even score; her aim is now much better after learning how to shoot properly. He's like a magician, though; every time she thinks she has him, he somehow manages to evade her and make a shot.

"You could hold back a little, you snot," she huffs, supporting herself on her knees as she catches her breath.

"I thought you were the type to get pissed if I were to take it easy on you." He's smirking. She both hates and adores it. "You need to keep your eye on the ball."

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" she snorts, rolling her eyes. "It's my ball, isn't it?"

"It is," he agrees, bouncing it to her as he prepares himself. "Not that I'll let you make another shot."

"You have no choice in the matter." Maka begins to dribble forward, her right arm out to keep him away from the ball. "I _will_ defeat you."

"Highly unlikely." _Swish_. Take that, ya turd. She loves that faking move he had shone her. She sticks her tongue out playfully as she walks away toward the ball. "Why you …"

"You taught me too well," she says, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have tried to play fair."

"Alright then. If you want me to play dirty, I can most certainly do that." She doesn't take him seriously until a while later when they start what could be the last play if he scores. It's her ball again and she's doing really well keeping it from him, but his _hands_. Fucking hell. He definitely knows how to play dirty. His hands are on her, he's pushing his body up against her back - his hot, sweaty, muscular body, good Lord - and she's finding it exceedingly hard to focus. His defense is no joke. Neither are his abs.

"What's wrong, earth goddess? You're acting like your feet are stuck to the ground."

She looks up quickly to shoot back a sassy remark only to have her nose accidentally brush against his. It takes her completely by surprise, not at all having been aware of how close he is. Seems that in trying to take the ball from her, he had had to lean down so far to reach that it brought his face almost parallel to hers. They stay close for a moment - almost close enough to be kissing - both of their eyes wide as they stare at one another. She's the first to break under the pressure of his overwhelming currant stare, her hold on the ball letting up as she bashfully looks away. She can feel her cheeks heating up and really doesn't want him to witness just how red she can get. Before she can pull her hand away completely, she feels a single finger wrap itself around her index finger and she bites her lip.

"Like I said, …" he mutters, the breath from his speech tickling her ear. "You should keep your eye on the ball." All at once, his large, muscular hands disappear from over her slender fingers, along with the basketball she had so desperately been attempting to keep away from him. She's too slow to take action against him, turning just in time to witness the magical way that Soul scores his last needed point to win their bet with an amazing dunk. It all happens in slow motion for her as he glides through the air before shoving the ball into the hoop. He hangs for a short moment and it's like time is standing still until he drops from the basket and looks over his shoulder at her, that smug smirk of his on his dumb, dumb face. He uses his shirt to wipe sweat from his chin, the sight of his sweat glistening abs nearly giving her a heart attack.

"My win again, Albarn." Fuck … there's no mistaking it, she's fucking in love with him …

* * *

 **I really should finish my current stories before starting other ones. I've recently gotten into the Frozen - specifically Anna x Kristoff - fandom and have been sprouting ideas non-stop... I apologize, you all deserve better.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to feed me some love! I always look forward to your thoughts and theories on what will happen next! And as always, don't be scared to point out spelling/grammatical errors, just don't be a jerk about it.**

 ** _Author's note:_ So, some of you may already know, but I'll be traveling through South Korea and Japan for three months come September! I'm extremely excited about it! I will be starting a blog for while I'm there and possibly after, as I really like to travel. I'll make sure to let you all know when I get it up and running. I also wanted to let you all know that I now have a Tumblr ** (koreantrash101MuchLove-kt) **and Twitter** (koreantrash101) **if any of you would like to follow me :)**

 **Again, thank you all so much for supporting and encouraging me!**

 **Much Love~!**

 **k.t.**


End file.
